


El favorito de Jane

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Loki descubre que no todo lo que Thor ama o cree amar es indigno de él. Está a punto de caer en un dilema y abandonar su solitario paso por Asgard.
Relationships: Amora/Thor (Marvel), Jane Foster/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

Todos apestan menos madre. Madre es la única aquí con el intelecto suficiente para entender lo que digo y no juzgarme. Si no estuviera ella, esto sería aburrido, una tortura para alguien tan inteligente y hermoso como yo. Todos se comportan como animales salvajes, sin gracia, ni una pizca de elocuencia. Es casi un milagro que alguien como yo haya podido resurgir y hacer valer sus talentos entre ellos. Soy Loki hijo de Laufey, adoptado por Odin pero me considero tan Friggason que no me importa lo que digan.

Mis días transcurren, a veces monótonas, otras aventureras, solicitan los dioses mi opinión cuando su propia inteligencia se ve mermada ante un evento mayor. Entonces aparezco, impresionante y sensual, se quedan todos boquiabiertos y escuchan y miran y aplauden.

Mi no hermano Thor es bastante mediocre en comparación, solo se vale de su fuerza física pero es impulsivo y atolondrado. He tenido que salvar su pellejo en más de una ocasión, nunca agradece ni me da el mérito que ciertamente merezco. Solo se ríe como si mis fórmulas fueran absurdas y luego se pone a tomar y toma, toma como si la vida se tratara de eso, como si fuera la fuente de la vida eterna. Su conjunto de neuronas revolotea alrededor de un par de ideas básicas: fornicar, comer, beber, pelear y nada más. No hay cultura ni deseo de progreso en su mente, no hay conocimiento sobre el legado politico ni recursos economicos. Vaticino que su venida como rey de Asgard será desastrosa, peleará contra todos los reinos y sumirá en verguenza a nuestro pueblo.

Padre de todo suele llamarme cuando algo no va por el carril normal, lo cual es bastante frecuente dependiendo qué tan cerca esté Thor. Me acostumbré a que así fuera pues está en su naturaleza aunque para el resto el causante del caos en los nueve mundos sea yo. No puedo quejarme, es parte de mi esencia aceptar el error de los demás y enmendarlos, mantiene mi mente activa, mi capacidad de resolver ecuaciones muy elevada. Pero hoy Odin luce bastante preocupado, me pregunto qué nuevos desafíos presentará para mi el día de hoy.

...........

Lo que faltaba, el idiota de Thor quiere comprometerse con una midgardiana, una mortal que desconoce el mecanismo de nuestra sociedad y que nunca ha estado al frente de un cargo similar, no tiene relación con la nobleza de Midgard. El idiota afirma estar enamorado, confiesa sentimientos encontrados con respecto a la mortal. Madre simula un desmayo para dar a entender al padre de Thor que no está de acuerdo y no la puedo culpar. En el tumulto que se forma por ir a socorrerla, ella y yo tenemos tiempo de pensar en los pro y los contra de una unión de esta índole.

Pero...

Thor merece a Sif. La cara de Sif es un poema. De nada le valió tantos años de lamer las botas de la Barbie vikinga, no será la nueva reina de Asgard.

—¡Oye, Sif! Espero que te reembolsen el vestido que encargaste de Vanaheim.

¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Todos me miran con reprobación, todos menos Thor. Es tan tonto que no debe entender aún nada de lo que sucede con Sif, ¿de verdad se creyó que tantos años de coqueta galantería no daría sus frutos? No tiene talento para el pensamiento crítico.

..............

Hoy es el día que Thor nos presentará a su prometida. Se pasea nervioso desde muy temprano haciendo sonar sus botas por todo el palacio, adonde quiera que vaya deja un rastro de lodo, toca todo lo que ve y con sus manos toscas lo rompe, empuja a un par de sirvientes y sigue como si le molestara el lento paso del tiempo.

—¡Ya, maldita sea, debería estar aquí!

Suena el teléfono y Padre de Todo atiende tan exasperado como el bruto de su hijo. 

—¡¿Si?! ¡Hable más fuerte! ¡¿Qué?!

Madre cierra los ojos y aprieta los puños. A veces, solo a veces, quisiera ahorcar a Odin por ser tan vulgar y exasperante aunque después se le pasa. Ella siempre fue una dama correcta, haberse casado con él fue solo el comienzo de una serie de eventos desafortunados que culminó el día que me adoptaron.

—¡Thor! Heimdall dice que pases a buscar a tu novia, está en el Observatorio.

Thor comienza a jadear como un cachorro gigante y rompe una ventana cortandose la frente en busca de su amada. Creo que antes de hacerlo nos ha dejado un pequeño obsequio gaseoso en el aire. La servidumbre se bloquea ante el olor, es necesario conjurar un poderoso hechizo de aromatizantes naturales para removerlo. 

Me ha dejado agotado pero al menos podemos respirar. Madre asiente, llegó la hora de la verdad.

...........

La midgardiana se acerca haciendo reverencias de su cultura patética pero no sonríe, Thor se impacienta ante el lento avance de su novia y tomandola de la mano sin ninguna delicadeza la arrastra casi hasta llegar frente al Hliđskjálf donde Odin la espera con el ceño fruncido. Se ve muy frágil la mortal, le han puesto un ostentoso atuendo asgardiano pero no puede ocultar su origen plebeyo.

Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona queda. 

Parece admirada de ver la decoración en oro producto de los incontables saqueos a otros mundos que Odin y su pandilla han perpetrado. Necesita que la eduquen urgentemente sobre historia asgardiana, si va a ser la reina lo necesitará. Thor no nos ha dicho su nombre, seguro se ha inventado uno muy ridiculo para impresionarnos. Como si la estuviera viendo, se imaginará un lío romance conmigo y fingirá debatirse entre los dos. Es tan obvia que ya me aburrió antes de conocerla. Hay por lo menos cien cosas mejores que hacer de más provecho que simplemente quedarme aquí a ver esto, mejor me voy a la biblioteca. 

Algunas damas de la corte me quieren acompañar.

—¡Sisquense! 

Burdos intentos de coquetería, ninguna de ellas aprecia mis libros, solo anhelan escalar en su ridicula pirámide de poder, como si yo les permitiera cumplir tal ridicula hazaña.

Aquí, entre mi amplia colección soy capaz de discernir las causas de todas las guerras del universo y las millones de formas que pudieron tomar los gobiernos de los miles de mundos implicados para evitarlas. Si los demás vieran lo que yo, sus mentes evolucionarian tanto que hallaríamos la perfección del universo.

Madre se aparece súbitamente, horror, me sorprende con el libro Asgardsutra en las manos.

—¡Madre! No es lo que piensas.

Ella parece no notar mi verguenza, se pasea nerviosa de un lado a otro junto a mi mesa preferida, donde acabo de ordenar mi colección privada de pergaminos eróticos.

—¿Vas a dejarme sola en ese circo? ¿Siquiera la viste? 

Si, la vi, dulce y frágil, completamente inadecuada para Thor ¿Cuál es su nombre? Jane Foster. Educada en la universidad de la ciencia, los conocimientos que posee son básicos comparados con los nuestros. Ni siquiera puede comprender la composición de nuestro sistema de planetas, para ella somos un cúmulo de polvo estelar. Somos más que eso, obviamente.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, madre?

—Que la espantes, por supuesto.

Ah, la dulce Frigga, siempre tan previsora, por supuesto que tus deseos son ordenes. Si la reina considera que la candidata de su hijo no se compara con la grandeza de su posición, hay que poner manos a la obra.

Salgo inmediatamente de mi escondite al jardin donde las señoras de la corte cotillean sobre la mortal que ha llegado a suprimir la soltería del príncipe y observo a la midgardiana.

Ah, parece inteligente, sentada inmersa en sus pensamientos con un ejemplar de "La bondad de las razas" en su regazo.

Esperen ¿Qué?

¡Ese es el libro que falta de mi biblioteca!

—¡Thor! ¡Ven aquí!

—Loki, mi hermano.

—Tus halagos no me confunden, ¿qué hace la mortal con mi libro?

—Loki, no voy a mentirte... lo tomé prestado.

Eso es mentira y yo lo sé porque básicamente soy el dios que las detecta. Me asombra Thor que haya sido tan inteligente para saber donde hallar el único libro que podría servir como educación inicial para que Jane Foster entienda las raíces de nuesta existencia.

Muy extraño, Thor, comportandose como un ser civilizado. Quizá haya un rayo de luz aún en él, quizá podamos recuperar un poco de las neuronas que extinguió divirtiéndose en tantas batallas.

..........

Observar a la midgardiana es entretenido, presenciar como se espanta de los modales de Thor en la mesa es lo más divertido que he visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿No han desayunado nunca juntos, Jane Foster? 

Ella me mira horrorizada porque no sabe qué responder. Por supuesto que nunca ha visto esta faceta de Thor por lo que deduzco solo debe conocer su parte caballerosa, hidalga, que debe representar un 0,5 % de sí. Pero no es la unica ignorante.

Thor no sabe usar los cubiertos ni las servilletas, rompe todos los vasos que traen y termina bebiendo hidromiel de la jarra mientras Sif y los tres guerreros cantan sobre su epopeya, narrando cómo la sangre y las tripas de sus enemigos caen alrededor. Thor termina con toda su cara y pelo engrasados de alimentos, las manos pegajosas y ebrio, muy ebrio.

—¡La sangre de mis enemigos caía a mis pies!

—¡Caía a sus pies!

—¡Impíos, ellos corrían de mi!

—¡Corrían de él!

—¡Yo sostenía sus patas clavando estacas jugando en hamaca, vitoreando su rendición! ¡Vamos a la guerra a torturar porque es lo único que importa, sus vidas en mí!

Sale corriendo junto a sus amigos imitando los golpes certeros contra el enemigo y deja a Jane desamparada bajo la tutela rigurosa de Padre de todo. Ella se queda mirando su plato, un mejunje indescriptible, verduras flotando en una sopa fría de aceite y una pieza de carne más grande que su cabeza y no dice nada.

Padre la mira con algo de desprecio con su único ojo, él quería alguien más digna para Thor. Madre la ignora por completo.

—Espero que estés pasando una buena estancia en Asgard, Jane Foster. Nuestro clima no es muy diferente del de Midgard. ¿De qué parte eres?

—De Estados Unidos.

—No he leido mucho de esos estados, desearía que me ilustraras un poco más. ¿Están unidos en contra de quien?

.............

Jane observa a Thor mareado tratando de sentarse en una silla mientras sus soldados entrenan para él. Sigue bebiendo sin importarle nada, ni siquiera que ella esté pensando seriamente en llevarlo a Alcohólicos Anónimos.

—Thor es tan básico. ¿Qué pudiste haber visto en él? Ah, sí, su físico de gladiador. Sí, eso perturba a las mujeres.

Jane no responde. Por supuesto que no, no puede decir lo contrario. Acabo de sorprenderla espiando a mi no hermano no entrenar porque no puede ni mantenerse en pie.

—¿Qué piensas, midgardiana?

—Este lugar no se parece a ninguno que haya visto, ni siquiera se compara con las monarquías de la Tierra.

Es bastante culta para ser la preferida de Thor, me pregunto que habrá visto en ella, él.

—¿Qué son esos libros que traes? Deben ser insulsos como tú, ¿sí sabes que aquí tenemos una biblioteca más grande que la de Alejandria, no?

—Oh, si, quisiera conocerla...

—Es mía.

—¿Pero puedo...?

—No.

Se queda en silencio, seguro está buscando a Thor. Ahora la lucha en la arena se ha vuelto multitudinaria.

—Está entrenando. Ya pudo levantarse para hacerlo.

Thor la está pasando bien, sudando asco, dando estocadas con una espada que jamás usa. Solo el hedor a alcohol que sale de sus poros es suficiente para marear un batallón.

—¡Thor, estoy aquí!

—Él no te oye, está ocupado. Cuando entrena, solo tiene ojos para su oponente, le gusta presumir la mirada de terror con que lo ven.

Cuando finalmente se digna a aparecer es todo sudor y mugre, apesta a rayos podridos, la abraza echandome a un lado (sus celos salen a flote al fin). Jane se cubre la nariz con ambas manos, el olor ácido de las áxilas de Thor se queda en su pelo.

—Loki, ayuda...

Agg, estás sola, midgardiana. Que asco, ¿por qué no puedes ser más como Sif? Mírenla, pobre alma abatida, se queda allá sola. A ella no le molesta el olor de Thor. Lo adora, lo aspira como si fuera un aroma dulce, un elixir.

Thor se lleva a Jane, van a ducharse juntos, lo sé. Antes de que desaparezca, alcanzo a ofrecer mi compañía.

—Cuando quieras puedes ir a hablar conmigo, considerando los gustos que tienes, soy lo más cercano a un amigo que tendrás aquí.

..........

Querido diario: ah, que estupida me siento escribiendo esto. Llegué a Asgard al fin, ha sido un día extraño, conocí mucha gente interesante. El hermano de Thor del que tan mal me han hablado en el corto tiempo que llevo aquí, me ofreció su amistad. Parece sincero aunque Thor lo miró bastante mal. Nos dirigimos al cuarto de baño a instancias de Thor, creí que sería gratificante (después de todo, estamos juntos, él es mi pareja, ¿no?) pero al entrar a la tina sin mi, media docena de mujeres aparecieron y se metieron al agua con él para ayudarlo a enjabonarse. Fue completamente vergonzoso y ver como su instinto se despertaba ante el toque de aquellas fue humillante hacia mi persona. Salí de allí con una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba enfadada y agobiada pero no me fijé bien, salí sin vestirme adecuadamente y ya no pude entrar. La puerta estaba trabada y yo fuera, entre dos guardias, sin saber qué hacer hasta que Loki apareció y me ofreció gentilmente su capa para cubrirme. Después me condujo a otra habitación donde una sola sirviente me ayudó a asearme. Esperó afuera a que yo saliera para conducirme nuevamente al salón comedor donde Thor ya se hallaba comiendo otro jabalí, sentado junto a la bella guerrera con la que le gusta cotillear. No me molestó tanto como creí que lo haría, Loki se sentó junto a mí preguntándome con interés todo lo que desconocía sobre física y astronomía. No sabía con qué nombres habíamos bautizado las constelaciones. A la constelación de Orión, él la conoce como Conjunto de áreas lineales 43675 o Demonio sin cabeza. Me reí tanto que dejé escapar un poco de hidromiel por la nariz.

Eso fue vergonzoso.

Él sonrió.


	2. 2

La midgardiana no pasa una buena noche, luego de la cena multitudinaria a la que Odin nos tiene acostumbrados, Thor desaparece detrás de las bailarinas contratadas para amenizar el ambiente. Por más que lo buscamos (o fingimos hacerlo), ni los cortesanos obligados ni yo, tenemos suerte.

Una visita a Heimdall a estas horas no es prudente pero la midgardiana la necesita, no puede echarse a dormir sin saber a qué se dedica con tanto ahínco su prometido. Mientras la espero, guarda un cuaderno de notas dentro de un baúl junto a sus pertenencias y salimos al Observatorio. Lo más probable es que Heimdall le mienta que Thor duerme, ebrio y desnudo y completamente solo en algun páramo asgardiano para que ella desista de continuar la búsqueda.

Heimdall evitará decirle la verdad y ver mutar su expresión de preocupación en tristeza y desengaño. Es un guardián muy sensible cuando se trata de romper el corazón de las niñas menores de quinientos años. Nos ve llegar, camuflado en su orbe dorada y frunce el entrecejo porque es lo único que deja a la vista con ese casco extraño que Eitri ha forjado para él.

—Buenas noches, Guardián, venimos expresamente a preguntarte por la ubicación actual de Thor.

Heimdall se acerca a mí, moviendo apenas los labios para que ella no pueda entender lo que me dice.

—Tú sabes dónde está Thor, Loki.

Oh, Heimdall, Heimdall.

—¿Querías que la llevara hasta allí y viera al cerdo de su prometido revolcarse con desconocidas?

—¿No hubiera sido más fácil así, según los intereses de la reina?

—¿Has estado de impertinente otra vez escuchando nuestras conversaciones, Guardián? Sabes qué hubiera pasado, él se habría disculpado y convencido de permanecer en Asgard y se habría esmerado en complacerla para convencerla de que solo tiene ojos para ella. Y ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

La midgardiana nos ve debatir de lejos y se acerca con paso seguro, interesada en nuestra conversación. Pregunta nuevamente por Thor porque a pesar de todas las evidencias físicas que demuestran lo mal que congenian, sigue interesada en él.

—Thor ha sido llamado para ayudar a Vanaheim en un asunto extraoficial, lady Jane, nada que en un par de horas no solucione. Lamento que haya tenido que venir hasta aquí para nada.

—No te lamentes tan pronto, Guardián, después de todo el Bifrost es uno de los atractivos turísticos más solicitados por los visitantes. ¿Sabías que la midgardiana es astrofísica?

—Sabía.

—Esto es, ella puede ver las estrellas usando un telescopio. Debe estudiarlas a gran distancia sin poder nunca acercarse a ellas, me parece un trabajo de poco provecho. Solo teórico, no tiene forma práctica de comprobar sus hipótesis.

—Perecería si lo intentara, ni yo mismo, con todos mis dones, sería capaz de acercarme siquiera a mil kilómetros de una estrella.

La midgardiana levanta la mano para hacer una pregunta a Heimdall. No estamos en la escuela, mortal, te pasas.

—¿Alguna vez algún asteroide amenazó con impactar sobre Asgard?

—Si, de hecho, hace más de diez mil años. Avisé a tiempo, Padre de todo montó sobre un pegaso y se dirigió raudamente hacia él, lo bateó y terminó estrellado contra Midgard.

—Eso fue antes de Sleipnir, claro está, ahora no sale a ningún lado sin él. Ha intentado obtener descendencia suya pero Sleipnir se ha rehusado.

—¿Sleipnir?

—Mi hijo.

—¿Tienes un hijo, Loki?

—Es lo que acabo de decir.

—Me gustaría conocerlo.

—Lo harás.

Ella tiene más preguntas para Heimdall y él tiene todas las respuestas. Pasa de hablar sobre la forma en que los nueve mundos están conectados más allá del plano físico hasta llegar al espacio infinito y lo que ocurre en él, se interesa en el poder sin límites del Guardián, en la fuerza empleada por el Mjolnir para cambiar la órbita de un planeta, en los grados de calor necesarios para fundir un núcleo o varios y lograr un nuevo Big Bang como una onda expansiva capaz de comprimir el universo hasta el tamaño de una nuez.

Creo que está enloqueciendo de conocimiento, se lo hago ver pero su terquedad es más fuerte y continúa motivada por la convicción con que Heimdall responde todo.

—Es muy tarde, ya debes descansar. Los midgardianos pequeños como tú son muy débiles. ¿Tienes frío?

Lo tiene en efecto, junto al mar helado sobre el cual se encuentra el Observatorio es más fácil morir de hipotermia. Se despide atentamente del Guardián, impasible ante la dulzura de sus palabras y aquel me observa con recelo, seguro de lo que está despertando.

Despertando en mi.

..........

Cuando nos regresamos, casi cae del corcel por el sueño que la embarga, es más sencillo entonces llevarla sobre mi montura. Es solo por eso, por su seguridad. Si cayera en la frenética carrera podría romperse un hueso y retrasar su partida de Asgard, si cayera por el Bifrost y muriera, sería un pena para la ciencia de Midgard.

¿La lloraría Thor? Es una buena pregunta, yo no lo creo.

En el establo, donde entrego los caballos a un guardia me entero que Sleipnir ha vuelto a escapar para retozar con las yeguas salvajes que lo esperan en los campos más allá del bosque. Ya regresará ese traidor.

—-mBuenas noches, midgardiana. Si necesitas algo solo llamame.

—¿A tí? ¿Cómo? ¿Hay un teléfono aquí?

—Sólo di mi nombre una vez y yo vendré. Una sola vez será suficiente.

.......

El desayuno de la mañana siguiente transcurre con absoluta normalidad a pesar de lo notoria que resulta ser la ausencia de mi no hermano Thor en la mesa. La midgardiana y madre hablan un poco del estatus que portan las mujeres mortales y lo mucho que ha avanzado en el pasado siglo. Padre las escucha como quien oye llover, parece más desanimado hoy porque la falta de modales de su primogénito mientras come es lo único que lo mantiene eufórico.

La midgardiana no me dirige casi la palabra pero es adecuado porque madre está pinchandola con la necesidad de la Tierra de conservar mujeres como ellas. Si, la tal Jane Foster no puede eludir la retórica de madre, parece siempre estar en lo cierto.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre como un remolino verde y la dulce hechicera Amora, alumna de madre, se arroja casi encima mío para llevarme afuera y mostrarme su avance en levitación. Es rubia, curvilinea y no tiene reparos en mostrar su figura por aquí y por allá, ostentando caprichosamente lo que otras carecen. La cara de Foster se disuelve en admiración y envidia.

—Ahora no puedo, Amora, tengo asuntos pendientes.

No he terminado mi comida, quiero molestar un poco al padre de Thor y debo atender lo que suceda con la mortal, después de todo me fue a mí encomendada la tarea de espantarla de Asgard.

—¿Qué? ¡Me rechazas! ¿Por qué?

Madre levanta la vista a tiempo, Amora no es sutil cuando se trata de dar amor, lo da sin remilgos y sus besos son tan intensos que por poco me deja sin aire. La mortal está un poco espantada porque éste no parece el ambiente indicado para ligar con un príncipe, según sus costumbres.

—Amora, ven, te presento a Jane Foster, la novia de Thor.

Amora me suelta pronto, algo alarmada y se dirige hacia ellas. Mira a la mortal de arriba abajo y parece desconcertada, ¿por qué? Cree que es la única capaz de encantar y atraer las atenciones del cabeza hueca. Amora es esbelta y Jane Foster a su lado, una enana gentil.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Qué le vio?

Su falta de tacto es incompresible para Jane, ella desconoce la relación pasada entre Thor y Amora y el hijo, producto de esa unión.

—¿Acaso Thor no te lo contó?

—¿Un hijo?

—Si, Magni, tiene ocho años ya.

—¿Un hijo?

Que graciosa, su cara de espanto. La novia mortal del dios del trueno, madrastra del dios de la furia.

Luego del desayuno, Jane se acerca sola hasta mi, sigue preocupada por el paradero de Thor, no es capaz de entender por qué todos nos hallamos tan tranquilos sin él.

No sabe que en cuanto él atraviese esa ventana junto a sus amigos, terminarán con la dotación de jabalíes del palacio y beberan todo el alcohol. Será una orgía desenfrenada y quizá no esté invitada ni se halle cómoda jamás allí.

..........

Madre simula una jaqueca y nos disculpa, no es prudente en dejar a Amora cerca de Jane Foster. Es peligrosa, celosa hasta la locura y la midgardiana cae mal a sus ojos. Sería entretenido ver en qué resulta pero es mi deber resguardar su integridad hasta devolverla a la Tierra y debo evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

Los guerreros entrenan en la arena haciendo acrobacias innecesarias para impresionar al público y la midgardiana guarda la esperanza de encontrar a Thor allí, más no se halla. Sif la ve llegar, yergue su postura y levanta del suelo sus armas en actitud amenazante. No imagino para qué, no demostraría su valía peleando contra la mortal, no tiene sentido.

Antes que me de cuenta, la lanza de Sif atraviesa el espacio raudo y casi termina enterrada en el rostro de Jane. Sólo por reflejo alcanzo a tomarla, ella termina trastabillando y cayendo al suelo por la impresión. 

—¡Demonios, Sif! ¡Tú y yo tenemos un problema ahora!

La guerrera, altiva, exige levantando su mano que se la devuelva. Su lanza en mis manos, podría hundirla en su carne como castigo por su impertinencia. ¿Cómo se atreve a intentarlo siquiera?

Ella quiere pelear, y si no puede con la midgardiana, quiere conmigo. Amora se ríe diabolicamente. Todo esto es muy divertido para ella, no deja de aplaudir y alentar a Sif a terminar su trabajo.

—¡Debiste dejar que la atravesara!

Esto es por Thor, porque él tiene el don de provocar así a las mujeres que pasan por delante de sus ojos, no puede mantenerse fiel a una, juega un poco aquí y allá, y cuando arrecian los problemas, desaparece simplemente esperando que yo los resuelva.

La rubia sigue encaprichada con que Sif resuelva la cuestión a golpes. Ni siquiera es amiga, solo las mantiene unidas su obsesión por el idiota. Es cruel e insensata, pero yo también lo soy. Este juego lo conozco bien, yo le enseñé. A ambas.

Sif es fría y calculadora, traspasa mis ilusiones sin ningún problema. Si en algún momento me llegara a descuidar la hechicera podría interceptar mi escudo y lograr que los ataques de Sif sean más certeros. Es demasiado rápida y buena dando palizas. Solo arroja la espada al aire para usar sus puños y regresa a su mano intentando clavarla en mi costado.

—¿Para qué la defiendes? ¡Mirala, es tan blanda que no puede ni levantarse del suelo!

No es digna de Thor, es lo único que repiten ambas, para esto sí se ponen de acuerdo. Si en mi estuviera arrojaria a ambas del puente arco iris y que me juzguen. A ninguna lloraría Thor.

Todavía intenta poner el pie para hacerme rodar por el suelo, Amora intentando apuñalarme por la espalda. Me encuentro en un momento tragando arena con un corte que hierve en mi brazo izquierdo y una hinchazón en el ojo. Juro por las nornas que si me dejaran tuerto la pagarán ambas de aquí hasta el Ragnarok.

En ese momento, Thor llega sin saber qué pasa como de costumbre y ambas se detienen en halagos hacia su figura.

Ni lerda ni perezosa, Jane corre a abrazarlo, él es su salvador, basta su presencia para que las rivales desistan de atacar. No le interesa que me haya quedado sin aire, casi ciego y adolorido, con las manos entumecidas de tanto atacar con dagas, no interesa de mí, nada. A mi, como siempre, que me parta un rayo.

.............

Una pomada y un parche de cuero en el ojo, una venda en el brazo, una crema para las manos y una ilusión para cortar cualquier rastro que haya dejado la batalla en mí. Debería entrenar más seguido, no puede mi discípula vencerme con tanta facilidad, ni aún con la ayuda de Sif.

La midgardiana, mientras tanto, vaga sola por el palacio buscandome. Lo sé porque los guardias me avisan. No me importaría pasar desapercibido, necesito este momento a solas para embellecerme. Bueno, no puedo descuidarme mucho, solo se tiene mil trescientos años una vez.

—¿Estás usando aceites para tu pelo?

La puerta entreabierta han dejado esos guardias idiotas, no podía esperar menos de unos soldados entrenados por Thor. Mi gran secreto sale a la luz y la midgardiana lo sabe.

—Claro, ¿que te crees? Soy un dios higiénico.

—Oh, por eso te brilla y se ve bonito.

Ah, si, claro, como si pudiera adularme. Duele mi ojo, no puedo mirarla si no se acerca más. Tendría que girar por completo y ahora mismo siento un dolor indescriptible en mi cuello.

¿Estaré envejeciendo prematuramente? Tengo que consultarlo con madre, eso sería grave. Todos estarían perdidos sin mi.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Thor ahora, midgardiana?

Ah, fue a pasar tiempo con Magni y Amora le ha dejado en claro que no es bienvenida allí.

La midgardiana parece un poco herida, no debe ser fácil descubrir las mentiras del dios del trueno pero seguramente las dejará pasar como ha dejado pasar todo desde que llegó aquí. No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, aún no ha vivido en carne lo que significa ser la compañera del gran Thor.

............

Otra vez, otro banquete en honor a otro compromiso que el hijo de Odin se ha resuelto a aceptar. Los cortesanos murmuran y apuestan cuanto durará esta vez. La mortal hace de cuenta que no los oye, ésta es, despues de todo, una noche especial, la primera que pasará junto a Thor, la primera de miles solo en Asgard.

Todo parece marchar bien, Odin está de buen humor como nunca y madre está complacida de que las mujeres no me hayan rebanado vivo en la arena. La mortal sonríe, risueña, casi agradecida por su buena suerte hasta que ve llegar a su prometido, ebrio de celebrar su compromiso solo Heimdall sabe con quien.

—¡Salud, Jane! ¡Salud!

Larga un eructo y ella retrocede murmurando enojada, olvidando que está frente a un principe. Huele a alcohol otra vez y eso es todo. Está ido una vez más y muy detrás, la culpable sonríe orgullosa. Thor empieza a decir cosas impropias acerca de ambos, de ambas, de los tres. Bah, ni siquiera yo puedo entender bien lo que habla. Se pierde con las palabras, hace gestos con las manos, algo indecentes, lo suficiente para escandalizar incluso a madre.

Todo esto es muy divertido para mi.

—Vas a ser muy feliz, Jane Foster.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? Ella lo eligió, por sobre todos sus defectos y ninguna virtud más que la de plantar su semilla sobre todo lo que toca. Thor la besa con la boca manchada por un labial ajeno y ella no puede rechazarlo. Mientras los vitorean me alejo un poco más, ahora me duelen los oídos también. Cuando esta absurda celebración esté en su apogeo iré con los sanadores a por un diagnostico, no es sano andar con tantos achaques. Soy un dios, caramba.

El rostro de la mortal se vuelve más pálido aún a medida que Thor presiona más su cintura. Su mirada de súplica se dirige a mí pero yo no puedo hacer nada, ella lo quiso así.

............

—¡Loki!

Su voz logra despertarme aún en sueño tan profundo. Al llegar a su habitación la veo forcejear con su prometido. Esto es algo que no me esperaba, ¿qué ocurre aquí?

Los ojos de Thor me advierten que no está en sus cabales. Esto podría resultar desagradable para Jane, él ha sido hechizado de alguna manera para portarse indiferente pero no puede dejar de ser él. Obra, sin duda, de Amora.

—¡Quieto, Thor!

Sostengo su cabeza con la palma mientras él intenta golpearme en vano con sus puños. La midgardiana corre por ayuda, comienza a atraer la atención de los guardias que son los primeros en llegar y pararse a cada lado mío sin saber que hacer. 

Madre se acerca alarmada a ver por qué tanto alboroto. Nos ve abofeteandonos como cuando niños y pone su cara de fastidio.

—Thor, dormir.

Y eso es todo. El rubio mastodonte cae bajo el hechizo de madre, golpeandose la cabeza contra una mesita.

La midgardiana se asoma apenas para cerciorarse de que ya hemos domado a Thor, sin poder creer lo que acaba de ocurrir. Él se ha estado comportando extraño, más extraño aún que de costumbre, esto es porque nunca se mide en lo que ingiere, sobre todo si hay malas intenciones en la persona que se lo da. 

Aún tiembla, se ve más frágil así, menos capaz de sobrellevar esto, la vida en Asgard como reina.

—Hiciste bien en llamarme pero te aconsejo para una futura ocasión, si piensas continuar tu relación con él, debes ser más firme. Tendrás que aprender a jalar de su brazo, golpear su entrepierna e invocar el hechizo que acaba de usar madre para hacerlo dormir. Es... cuestión de supervivencia.

Demonios, cuidar de la midgardiana es más dificil de lo que creí. Hoy me enfrentado solo a tres de los dioses más poderosos de Asgard. Y esto recién empieza.


	3. 3

—¿Estás bien, Jane?

—Si, señora Frigga.

Podría estar mejor, sin duda, el día había sido muy largo, cargado de emociones. Miedo, rechazo, miedo, rechazo y más miedo condimentado con más rechazo. ¿Por qué atraería así el odio de los aesir? Desde el primer momento, después de saludar al Guardián, apenas puesto un pie en el palacio, los ojos mezquinos de la corte se habían posado sobre ella. ¿Por qué Loki, quien tan solícito se había portado con ella, había sido el primero en apartarse durante su bienvenida, haciendo correr un murmullo entre los cortesanos? Aquella cuya presencia el segundo principe no soportaba no debía caer en gracia a nadie más que a Thor. Después de eso, solo los tres guerreros le habían devuelto el saludo y entre ellos, le habían aconsejado desconfiar del dios, el jotun desagradecido con Odin.

Era verdad lo que le habían advertido al llegar, que le costaría horrores adaptarse a las costumbres de los aesir. Ellos eran un pueblo orgulloso de gigantes, dorados guerreros, de vasta cultura bélica y algo estrafalarios en su forma de vestir. Ella era pequeña, inútil para los ejercicios físicos, afecta a los estudios, a la lectura, a su trabajo. En Asgard no tenía poder de decisión sobre casi nada, probablemente ni siquiera sobre su vida.

No fue solo ver que a Thor se le dificultara permanecer quieto por más de diez minutos, fue todo lo que los rodeó, sobre todo las mujeres, su harén privado según Fandral. ¿Era tan así? Cuando se conocieron allá en Midgard él parecía muy centrado, muy distinguido. Al principio la había tratado como a una criada mandandola llevarle cosas, tratando de sentarla sobre él pero después cambió. Realmente lo hizo. Le dio esperanzas.

Esa Amora, ¿qué clase de relación llevaba con ella? Un hijo tenían, ella no estaba enterada, ¿había más que le había ocultado? ¿Le parecía normal sentar mujeres en sus piernas y hacer esas bromas subidas de tono? Acaso fuera ella la única que se daba cuenta de la inmoralidad de sus actos, debía advertirle si encontrara la forma y el momento, pero ¿cuándo? Thor siempre estaba ebrio. Si no fuera por Loki...

—¿Qué pasa con Loki?

La había salvado infinitas veces, el único que prestaba atención a sus necesidades era, el único que conversaba con ella, el único con quien había llegado a compartir puntos en común. Habia mandado a cambiar su menú para que fuera más acorde a su dieta midgardiana, la acompañaba de un lado a otro para que no se perdiera, la había salvado de sufrir a manos de Thor (no podía creer que lo estuviera diciendo) y seguramente estaba ahora afuera, podía jurarlo, con la mano en el pestillo esperando el momento adecuado para entrar.

—Oh, no, él no tiene por qué ingresar a tu habitación, sabe que sería imprudente.

Pero estaba segura que solo por su causa, su estancia en Asgard había sido menos insoportable.

—Ten cuidado con lo que piensas, Jane, podrías llegar a confundirte.

Estaba segura que no lo haría, ella quería a Thor, también estaba enojada con él pero lo quería. Haría el sacrificio, trataría de llevar las cosas con calma, el amor podía llegar a doler. Ella intentaría que no ardiera y se consumiera, lo haría valer.

—Descansa, Jane, mañana hablaremos más tranquilas.

Después de despedirse de la reina y asegurarse de que la puerta estuviese trabada, intentó dormir. Infructuosamente, cerró sus ojos y se obligó a soñar, contando ovejas, cantandose las canciones de cuna más aburridas de la historia del mundo. Su insistencia rayaba el borde de lo absurdo... hasta que se rindió.

............

Después no hizo más que pensar, tenía tiempo para hacerlo. No iba a dormir después de lo vivido. Tenía miedo de haber despertado la ira de Thor. No podía confiar en el sueño inducido, Amora podría aparecer, contrarrestar la magia de Frigga y volverlo más irascible aún.

Amora, ¿qué intenciones tenía para con ella? ¿por qué esa manera infantil de comportarse? ¿sentía algo aún por Thor? ¿Y Loki? Amora lo había besado también aunque aquel pareció un poco incómodo por ello, había corrido un poco la cara. Había recibido golpes y cortes profundos a causa suya. La había defendido sin tener la obligación, lo habían atacado para amedrentarlo.

—¿Loki?

Abrió la ventana y se regresó a la cama. Esperó sentada hasta que lo sintió.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Loki asomó su rostro por entre el cortinado.

—¿Me llamaste por eso?

Quería saber todo, de donde era, su verdadero origen, cómo era su hijo, qué le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre, cuál era el mérito de sus mentiras, a cuantos mundos había viajado, que aventuras había vivido.

Cuánto sabía sobre magia, si usaba un método, si aún quedaban fenómenos por descubrir, todo lo que el Guardián no había llegado a confiarle, todo lo que él quisiera decirle.

Loki pareció aburrido, volvió a ser él, un poco hiriente pero aún así, sacó un libro de entre sus ropas y le enseñó. Un pequeño compendio de fórmulas físicas vanir, no era de sus favoritos pero seguro a ella le iba a hacer bien. Era la forma más educativa de explicarle cómo estudiaban en los mundos restantes los fenómenos transitorios de alta energía.

Literatura acorde para dormir en tan buena compañia.

.............

Despertó tarde y muy cansado, el dolor por la paliza recibida el día anterior regresó más fuerte aún, machacando los huesos de su espalda y su ojo, aún no podía parpadear sin sentir que iba a perderlo, nada que una visita a los sanadores no pudiera curar. 

Su madre lo miraba desde los pies de la cama donde yacía, reprobando la escena.

—Madre, ¿qué ocurre?

Se aferró a su bata de dormir, avergonzado, pero no estaba desnudo debajo. Apenas recordaba. La noche anterior había respondido al llamado de la midgardiana porque Thor estaba intentando forzarla y ella no estaba dispuesta a responderle en el estado en que se encontraba. Luego había vuelto a llamarlo pero ¿para qué? ¿para conocer su edad? ¿para leer? Le había parecido absurdo pero no tanto como el compromiso de aquellos dos, así que la acompañó.

Se había quedado dormido leyendo en la cama de la mortal junto a ella, hablando de los test de inteligencia de ambos mundos, cosas que solo dos seres como ellos podrían entender. Loki no podía recordar en que momento se había dejado vencer por el sueño, él no solía ser así, le causaba placer vencer en los debates.

Se incorporó dolorosamente aumentando la suspicacia de Frigga.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, jovencito. ¿Qué haces en cama con la prometida de tu hermano?

—Sólo dormiamos, madre —se atajó Loki, más avergonzado todavía. 

—Solo tienes mil trescientos años, Loki, no quiero que por un arrebato, Thor termine retandote a un duelo.

—¿Crees que perdería?

—Por supuesto que si, no pudiste con Sif, ni con Amora.

—¡Yo les enseñé lo que saben!

—Te pedí una sola cosa, estás dimensionando este asunto. No es la primera vez que tu hermano se compromete y tú demuestras un interés por la joven.

—En mi defensa puedo decir que esas otras prometidas suyas fueron primero mías... pero eso no le concierne a nadie, por supuesto. El se queda siempre con todas sin importarle nada.

—Todas quisieron regresar contigo después...

—Meras sobras.

—Ahora está por casarse con la midgardiana.

Loki se volvió, frenético.

\- No la quiere, en cuanto me vea feliz con alguien más se meterá de igual manera. Ninguna esposa lo detendrá. ¡Es un vicioso empedernido!

—¿Y qué ocurre con esta midgardiana? Debes alejarte de ella antes que confundas todo. 

—No podría confundirlo porque sé que perdería...

Intentaron seguir su discusión entre susurros para no despertar a Jane pero esta había escuchado todo, fingiendose dormida. Se quedó pensando en eso sin creerlo aún. Cuando le hablaron de él en la Tierra, todos le habían asegurado que era la oveja negra de la familia de Odin. Ahora no estaba muy segura de ello.

...............

Caminó segura de que Loki cumpliría lo prometido a Frigga y se alejaría de ella lo suficiente para no dar lugar a malos entendidos. Desayunó entonces sola y mal, la misma comida que tanto habia disfrutado en compañía de Loki, le supo ahora insipida. Salió a caminar enfrentando las miradas de reprobación de las cortesanas y terminó rodeando el palacio. Si al menos Heimdall estuviese cerca, se hallaría en paz y reconfortada.

Cuando regresó a la mitad del día, una discusión familiar se cernía en el palacio cerca del trono donde Odin reposaba sus sentaderas. Estaba histérico porque las cosas no estaban saliendo según su voluntad.

—¿Dónde está Sleipnir?

Loki había terminado malhumorado después de la charla con su madre y los requerimientos de Odin no eran prioritarios para él en este momento.

—¡Déjalo ser! Es libre mientras dure su celo, no puedes atarlo para vencer su instinto.

Discutían por Sleipnir y otros asuntos referidos a Thor. Frigga se mantenía en rígida postura observando a uno y otro elevar más la voz hasta que inevitablemente la de Odin prevalecía. Entonces Loki se paseaba de un lado a otro con la mirada perdida, como discutiendo con si mismo y Jane lo sabía, insultaba en su mente al padre de todo, una actitud casi infantil inadecuada para un dios.

Bueno, Loki era aún un adolescente según sus cuentas.

Se quedó rezagada, confiada en que no sería descubierta pero el ojo sagaz de Odin la descubrió de igual manera.

—¡Jane Foster! ¿Dónde está Thor?

La hostilidad de Odin la perturbó pero Loki salió extrañamente en su defensa.

—¡No sabe!

—Le pregunté a ella.

—Preguntale a Thor cuando regrese dónde está, escapando de sus obligaciones como siempre

—¡Tendrá sus motivos! Hablaré con él en cuanto llegue.

Loki se volvió hacia ella.

—Retirate, Jane, antes que al padre de Thor le dé un colapso.

—¡Loki, te oí!

.........

Loki la estaba rehuyendo con bastante descaro, no podía creerlo. Thor había vuelto a desaparecer y en el estado actual de cosas, era mejor no verlo por un tiempo. No sabía aún qué decirle, había esperado contar con la compañía de Loki para enfrentarlo pero ahora se hallaba sola.

\- Loki- lo llamó, confiada en que acudiría, él se había ofrecido, "el único amigo que podría hallar". El otro se presentó un poco después, con aire siniestro, pero no le habló. Observó sobre la mesa los libros que a ella había prestado de la biblioteca, los apuntes que había escrito mientras avanzaba la lectura y no pudo dejar de sentirse abstraido por ello. Sería infeliz junto a Thor o harían un buen equilibrio, él no lo sabía. Él no podía comprenderlo, esto escapaba a toda lógica.

—¿Por qué lo haces, mortal? ¿Por qué te aferras tanto a él? Es un imposible, inaceptable.... absurdo.

Ella fingió no comprenderlo.

—No tienes idea de los padecimientos que te esperan junto a él, las noches que te obligará a servirlo, a mirar como otras lo tientan y se quedan con él, a callarte como una sierva y obedecerle... y te los mereces, te los mereces por conformarte con su físico cuando podrías tener mucho más.

—Pero yo...

—¿Pero qué? Eres una más para su harén. ¿Te crees más que las otras? Solo una mortal presumida, no tienes nada que él valore, ya viste lo que es. Va a dejar que te sientes en su trono como la ramera que eres...

Una bofetada interrumpió su circunloquio devastador.

—Uh, que pena, me sonrojo, ¿herí tus sentimientos?

.........

Salió del baño concentrada en lo que hablaría con Thor, en la forma en que lo encararía, Frigga estaría allí de ayuda, cuando una voz familiar la hizo desviarse de su camino.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo ahora que nadie nos ve, excepto Heimdall.

Loki, ¿quién se creía que era para hablarle aún después de las cosas que dijo para desmoralizarla? Intentó ignorar sus intentos de lograr otro acercamiento, deslizandose con agilidad por pasadizos que nunca antes había visitado.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sigues enojada por lo de esta mañana? Ya madura, midgardiana.

—Lo siento, Loki, quizá no sea lo suficientemente digna para ser tu amiga, ¿quién sabe? Ni siquiera lo soy para Thor.

—¿Solo para Thor?

Tuvo que reprimir una risa burlona y ayudarla galantemente a salir de donde se había metido, solo para verla desaparecer con premura de su vista una vez fuera.

—Por las barbas de Odin, que sensible es.

............

Los asuntos entre la midgardiana y Thor parecen mejorar después de nuestro pleito. Están más cercanos y ella está tratando de hacer buenas migas con Magni, puede aprovechar ahora que Amora se halla temporalmente distante.

Se ven bien creo allá lejos jugando a ser la familia real hasta que a Thor se le da otra vez la gana de mandar todo al diablo y la deja sola con el crío que no puede parar de hacer maldades a todo lo que ve. ¿Dónde se ha metido Thor? ¿Por qué siempre escapa de sus relaciones dejando a sus prometidas desorientadas sin saber a qué dirección enfilar?

Lo imagino, aún soy joven para entenderlo pero suelo juzgarlo igual. Es un alma libre que peca igualmente de entusiasta, se apresura a formalizar y luego abandona el barco cuando éste se halla prendido en llamas. La midgardiana es solo la última en una larga lista de ilusas, no tardará en darse por vencida o en ser rechazada públicamente por Thor. Jarnsaxa nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma después del rompimiento, ha rondado durante más de veinte años esperando que Thor caiga en un nuevo reconocimiento de su belleza. Sigyn regresó llorando a mis pies que perdone la ingratitud de su corazón pero yo nunca pude olvidar la forma en que mi hermano me la arrebató seduciendola con una demostración ridicula de su fuerza sobrehumana. Lorelei incluso se entregó a él primero llamandolo adorado frente a todos, olvidandose por completo de mi, haciendo de cuenta que jamás existió lo nuestro. Vino llorando también pidiendo otra oportunidad.

Sus cuerpos propiedad de Thor antes que de ellas mismas, su castidad arrancada por él.

Luego sí, él recordaba mi infortunio y venía a mí dispuesto a todo para recuperar mi amistad. Luego sí confesaba ser un mal hermano y se disculpaba hasta arrodillarse casi ante mi. Yo no quería eso, solo pedía que dejara de comportarse tan frívolo, esa rivalidad infantil que sentía en contra mío.

Ahora la midgardiana. Fue suya primero. Ya dejó de encandilarlo su inocencia, nunca fue prohibida, nunca fue excitante arrebatarla de brazos de otro. Si yo trajera una nueva conquista ahora, él se olvidaría de la midgardiana y me traicionaría de nuevo. Esto es lo que pienso mientras camino detrás suyo, ocultandome en las sombras. Parece un desertor así, tratando de que le pierdan el rastro. Conoce el camino como la palma de su mano pero yo deduzco el destino, un cuarto cerrado y secreto, su cuarto de placer, allí solo son bienvenidas sus amigas especiales, sus incondicionales.

Thor se frota la mandíbula, le significa un gran esfuerzo recordar la contraseña pero la obtiene y logra entrar.

Ahí va perdiendose en brazos de Amora y de Sif. Que espectáculo denigrante, ambas compiten por él pero lo comparten igualmente, es una tregua breve en su enfrentamiento contra la mortal. Le llevará horas saciar a ambas pero es todo lo que él quiere. Cometer actos de bajeza, romper la promesa echa a la mujer que ilusionó y quedar impune. Una vez más.

Regreso pero no para encontrarme con la mortal, voy a él porque es el único que lo sabe o lo sospecha, dejando a un lado nuestra rivalidad. Heimdall.

Él me observa a los lejos, adivina mi propósito conforme me acerco, pocas veces ha errado una conclusión. Desde que tengo memoria, nunca lo he visto dudar.

—No puedes estarte quieto, Loki. No quiero saber qué pasa ahora por tu cabeza pero la respuesta que buscas no la hallarás aquí.

—Hablas demasiado, Heimdall, ni siquiera has escuchado lo que iba a preguntarte.

—Haz la pregunta y conformate con mi respuesta aunque no sea de tu agrado.

—Es sobre la prometida de Thor... ¿es que no puede entenderlo nadie? Es inexplicable que ella aún continúe aferrada a ese imposible. Está ciega o es solo muy tonta. ¿Por qué con Thor?

—¿Por qué no? Ciertamente, él no carece de atractivo para las mujeres. Su carisma compensa su falta de tacto y violencia al actuar.

—Es contradictorio lo que dices.

—Yo no auguro un buen futuro para esa relación, la prometida de Thor no será feliz aquí siendo cercenada por la ira de lady Sif y Amora y la reprobación del pueblo. Ni siquiera Thor sabrá qué hacer con ella cuando compruebe que no cumple con los estandares de una reina. El resto de su vida recordará esta amarga experiencia y como no regrese pronto a su hogar, tendrán que recoger sus pedazos y unirlos con magia... ella nunca volverá a ser la misma.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Heimdall, y tampoco me gusta el tono con que lo dices.

—Estoy advirtiendote como podría terminar, incluso si no te apuras y vas con ella... ahora.


	4. 4

—Mocoso, ¿dónde está la mortal?

—La mortal, nunca mejor dicho, tío Loki.

Magni suele ser impulsivo como su padre pero con un tinte macabro capaz de hacer revolver el estómago del soldado más frío. Su respuesta no pasa desapercibida a mi entender. Le gusta jugar con fuego, literalmente y que no esté ninguno de sus padres supervisandolo, solo me espanta más. Cerca suyo se enciende una fogata y sobre ella, una línea amarilla suspendida sobre el rojo y azul de las llamas casi me provoca un susto de muerte. Al rodear el fuego lo percibo mejor, una aureola de energía capaz de destruir todo en segundos.

Este niño merece un escarmiento, ¿cómo ha aprendido tan rápido a hacer un bucle? Eso es magia muy avanzada, debió ser Amora, maldita sea, es muy pronto, él no reconoce los límites.

—¡¿Jane?!

Ella está atrapada dentro, puedo sentirla. Aunque arde mi piel en la llama, me acerco más. Su mano se aferra a la mía y debo jalar con fuerza para traerla de nuevo a nuestra dimensión, toda ella, su cabello, su piel, su vestido está caliente. Necesita frío sobre sus ojos, su boca y fosas nasales. Necesita recuperarse pronto, su pelo se disuelve un poco por el ardor al que fue expuesto, pero se compone. Duele, llora en silencio, algo somnolienta, todo su cuerpo ha sufrido, se ha sofocado y quedado sin aire. Un soplo de vida, un poco de la mía le hará bien. 

—¡Magni, hijo del demonio, cuando regrese voy a darte tantas patadas que vas a quedarte sin culo!

...............

Madre me asegura que estará bien, se hará cargo de ella aunque la mortal parece más decepcionada que enferma porque Thor ha desaparecido nuevamente. No debería dejarla sola pero está en buenas manos y las mías están temblando, casi la veo morir delante de mis ojos. No puedo creerlo aún, iba a ser succionada y quemada como una travesura más. Madre reconoce el peligro al que se halla expuesta.

—Señor Loki, teléfono para usted.

¿Quién podrá ser? Nunca recibo llamadas.

—Loki, ¿qué demonios te acabo de decir? Quedate cerca de lady Jane.

—Mi madre la está protegiendo, Guardián, no hay por qué preocuparse.

—Mira a tu derecha ahora, Loki.

—¿Que mire a mi derecha? ¿Por qué quieres que...? ¡Madre, adonde vas!

—A buscar un té para Jane, hijo.

No puede ser, acabo de explicarle en detalle como las sucias admiradoras de Thor intentan acabar con ella.

—Madre, se supone que debes cuidarla, ¿sabes qué? Deja, lo haré yo.

.........

No luce tan mal como creí en un principio, se ve más serena ahora, una ilusión de madre ha ocultado temporalmente las manchas rojizas en su piel y una potente medicación alivia con creces el dolor de su cuerpo. Ella no suelta mi mano, percibo su ansiedad, ya no quiere separarse de mi.

—No tengo dudas de que su madre lo envió, a ella le agrada competir, ganar el afecto de Thor se ha vuelto su obsesión desde niña. Magni aún está a tiempo de que yo lo mate.

—Ya tengo miedo, Loki.

—No te preocupes, mortal, yo me haré cargo. Ninguno de ellos volverá a ponerte una mano encima, te lo prometo.

El resto de la tarde las sanadoras se ocupan de ella, la monitorean constantemente y por la noche me quedo al pendiente, muy cerca. Después de debatir sobre el origen del universo y su relación con la energía emanada de los padres de todo, se queda finalmente dormida. Ahora es un remanso, mantengo la habitación fresca y por si acaso, levanto un escudo a su alrededor. Al amanecer, reconozco el seidr de Amora rondando, se cierne amenazante alrededor de Jane. Nunca he hecho esto antes pero necesita ser castigada. Ella, mi discípula favorita, ya no más, se ha vuelto un dolor de cabeza constante en el reino. Parte de su energía proviene de mi, yo la cedí como premio a su esfuerzo pero ahora la exijo de nuevo. Normalmente la humillaría en una ceremonia oficial frente a todos los hechiceros de todos los mundos pero esto es urgente.

Amora se vuelve pálida y enfermiza y cae sin fuerzas sobre la losa, tiene que arrastrarse de nuevo a su habitación y rogar que a su hijo no se le ocurra experimentar sus torturas sobre ella, algo que sin duda, merece.

Esta noche, la midgardiana podrá descansar tranquila. Sif no juega tan sucio, seguro esperará humillarla públicamente instandola a luchar con ella en la arena.

.............

Thor quiere organizar otra fiesta por el compromiso, esta vez con invitados de renombre, personajes estrafalarios que se han vuelto sus íntimos después de andar juntos en parrandas intergalácticas. Aparentemente, aún notificado de la travesura de su hijo decidió no castigarlo por tratarse de un niño, su niño. Jane ni siquiera se inmuta. Estamos desayunando en su habitación repasando un manuscrito de filologia. Hay muchos textos antiguos en la Tierra que jamás han logrado ser codificados por las civilizaciones venideras, en ellos se esconden rituales de magia oscura que podrían dar un manto de luz sobre los enigmas de la humanidad, cuando Thor ingresa hecho un remolino. Trae un banquete con él y a sus amigos para alegrar la convaleciente. No es una compañia apropiada para el estado de su Jane pero muy al contrario de lo que pretende Thor, no le cedo mi puesto ni permito que me desalojen de la habitación. Sus amigos se aburren pronto porque no dejo que su conversación insulsa y sin sentido tome protagonismo, aquí solo se habla de ciencia y magia. Quizá la midgardiana y yo escribamos un libro codificado sobre eso. Thor hervirá de envidia porque esto es algo que él nunca podrá hacer.

La idea de otra celebración me parece increíblemente insoportable, ella piensa igual pero no lo admite, sus heridas son importantes, debe seguir en cama. Thor se aburre de escucharnos, se aburre de todo, cabecea perezosamente cuando la puerta se abre y Magni entra con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa complaciente en sus labios. Jane se espanta ante su vista, con un solo movimiento de mi mano, Magni es impulsado fuera otra vez y la puerta es congelada para que desista de entrar de nuevo.

El ramo está cubierto de espinas dolorosas pero Thor no se da cuenta de eso. Él nunca se da cuenta de nada.

...........

Madre no parece al principio entusiasmada con la nueva fiesta pero algo parece conmoverla especialmente este día. Se aparece frente a nosotros en actitud risueña, ha soñado maravillosamente y quiere contagiarnos su felicidad. Trae con ella, envuelta en más telas, el vestido que llevaba puesto la primera vez que bailó con Odin, una antigüedad prácticamente. Quiere que la mortal lo luzca, quiere que lo herede. A Jane no le parece apropiado, no quiere llamar la atención más de lo que ya lo está haciendo pero no puede contra los argumentos de madre.

No comprendo lo que madre intenta hacer, no quería a la mortal como esposa de Thor, ahora sabe que ni siquiera Thor puede tratarla dignamente como prometida, ¿qué ideas retorcidas se entretejen en su mente? Un solo empujón más y puede que esta misma noche, Foster se aleje de Asgard para siempre.

..........

La multitud, otra vez las mismas caras insulsas, ebrios tragones y lamebotas, la cuna y nata, nobles de los otros mundos, los guerreros, compañeros de armas, el harén de Thor disperso en el fondo, esperando el momento para atacar y en medio de toda esta estúpida puesta en escena, la mortal irradiando absoluta serenidad.

Comienza la orquesta interpretando tonadas de ritmo algo violento para azuzar el ambiente.

—Deberías agasajarnos con una de tus danzas midgardianas, mortal. Seguro han de ser muy pintorescas.

Ella no parece segura, hace un mohin de indiferencia, bailar no está entre sus actividades predilectas. Si hubiera podido elegir estaría recostada haciendo reposo junto a los libros que estudiamos, recién va por el quinto capitulo de "La bondad de las razas" y no quiere spoilers. Y yo quiero darselos.

—¿Ves a Thor y Amora danzar como dos energúmenos encima de esa mesa?

Ella los observa. En efecto, mi no hermano se deleita con el contoneo de la rubia, esa mujer no descansa en su propósito.

—Lo único que veo es a ella sacudiendose y frotándose frente a él, lo cual de hecho parece una danza que bailan en mi mundo.

—Iba a decirte que así no se hace.

Sonríe la midgardiana, debe dolerle pero lo finge muy bien. Sigue enamorada irremediablemente de él. Que pena. Después de todo lo que ha hecho.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve al cuarto de sanación? ¿Quieres que pruebe esa comida por tí?

—Loki, que atento eres. Creí que me odiabas por nuestro pleito de aquel día.

Cierto, pero eso no fue por un sentimiento de odio y no creo que sea oportuno explicarle... no podría entenderlo.

\- Quiero mostrarte como se baila esto, vamos a enseñarle a esta plebe a hacerlo bien.

Con cuidado de no tocar demasiado su cuerpo, aún debe dolerle. La mortal es de andar elegante y sabe llevar el ritmo de esta danza, un giro rápido y uno más espaciado, dependiendo la melodía, es graciosa su silueta meciendose al compas. La única pareja que parece saber lo que hace, eso somos. Hasta madre, de pie junto al trono, parece aprobarlo.

Los ojos de Thor se vuelven con fastidio hacia nosotros, una ráfaga de luz se cierne sobre ellos. Suelta a Amora que se hunde en un sofá, malhumorada y antes que Sif se arroje sobre él, Thor se interpone entre nosotros, interrumpiendo nuestro baile y se lleva a la mortal lejos, casi arrastrandola. No los pierdo de vista por si acaso, allá en un balcón Thor apretuja sin darse cuenta sobre las heridas que aún escuecen debajo de su manga. Él es muy descuidado, intenta consolarla besandola pero ella aún resiente todo lo vivido. Thor se vuelve hacia mi, tiene la mirada turbia y compleja, se esfuerza en no caer en provocaciones aunque de hecho, me mantenga al margen. Él presiente mi anhelo de permanecer cerca y protegerla. Entonces Sif lo sujeta del brazo, con caricias y palabras disuelve ese toque violento sobre Foster y se lo lleva, lo convence de regresar. Jane queda petrificada, es alivio lo que siente de haber podido deshacerse de él.

—Salgamos de aquí un momento, la estábamos pasando bien hasta que él apareció.

No puedo creer que haya dicho eso, ¿qué le está pasando a Jane Foster?

..........

Afuera, llovizna fría, un sentimiento que Thor no puede arrancar de si. El tonto sufre el rechazo de su prometida, creyó que con palabras vanas la tendría feliz, amarrada a su persona con desencanto. La mortal se sincera, mi compañia la llena de gratitud. Su mano ejerce una presión cálida sobre mi brazo y espera ser correspondida. En ese momento una sombra de proporciones gigantescas lo cubre todo con su magnifico porte.

Es él.

—¡Sleipnir, ven!

Con que majestuosidad se acerca, esta lluvia incipiente solo hace que se vuelva más arrogante mi Sleipnir. Él sabe que se ve bien así, gigante y precioso como un semental salido de un cuento de mitología nórdica.

—Este es mi hijo Sleipnir, mortal.

Ella lo mira, embelesada, el gris de Sleipnir con esta luz de los faros, lo hace ver augusto, le imprime cierto carácter señorial. Le agrada.

—Es un caballo y tiene... seis, siete, ¿ocho patas?

Regreso en el tiempo a contarle con detalle el asunto Svadilfari. No parece escandalizada, un par de días en Asgard y esto ya suena menos vulgar y hasta complaciente.

—Me parece perturbadoramente... erótico. ¿Qué estabas pensando mientras él... ya sabes... él... ya sabes...?

—¿Me montaba?

—¡Si! —ella se cubre el rostro, avergonzada.

¿Qué sentía? ¿Placer, una turbia necesidad biológica de concebir? En ese momento, mi conciencia animal me impidió ver otra cosa que no fuera instintivo. ¿Conciencia e instinto? A veces ni yo me entiendo. Pero el olor que desprendía... él o yo, no lo recuerdo bien, fue suficiente. Mi memoria como yegua se consumió después del parto pero pasé mucho tiempo experimentando esa necesidad. Permanecí durante meses así pero ese recuerdo me agota, yo quería que Sleipnir naciera. Antes de que volviera a suceder, retomé mi forma aesir.

—¿Entonces puedes transformarte en lo que sea?

—Cualquier ser viviente, si.

—Como me gustaría analizar ese fenómeno...

—Deberías hacerlo, Jane Foster.

Sonríe, admirada de que al fin haya pronunciado su nombre. No es tan dificil memorizarlo, mortal, pero se excusa pobremente de hacerlo. Que mal, yo me dejaría revisar por ella.

—No soy la indicada, yo no tengo los doctorados.

Sleipnir se queda junto a nosotros un tiempo hasta que llega a sus oidos el relincho suave de una yegua encerrada en el cobertizo. Eso lo vuelve risueño, quizá esté experimentando los primeros temores de su pronta paternidad. Esa hembra debe tener hambre, él debe procurar que las puertas sean abiertas para que ella pueda pastar y se va trotando sin despedirse.

La mortal permanece en silencio, la lluvia causada por el desanimo de Thor es la primer cosa realmente agradable que él ha hecho por los demás desde que ella se ha instalado en Asgard. Confiesa que no había planeado regresar pronto a la Tierra, no creía que su relación con Thor naufragara apenas iniciada. Se queda de pronto en silencio y nuestra conversación toma un giro inesperado.

—Loki ¿puedes convertirte en una mujer?

¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿Por qué tanto interés todos en verme así? Curiosidad que le dicen, vamos. Si puedo, la mortal quiere cambiar de tema porque me ve responder con cierto recelo. Invocar mi forma femenina casi siempre termina llevandome a caminos sinuosos pero el trayecto es divertido así que decido complacer a Foster y me vuelvo mi otra yo, una fémina de curvas suaves, no pronunciadas. En esta forma soy físicamente increíble por supuesto, otra vez me mira con asombro.

—Eres hermosa... Loki.

Los halagos a mi parte femenina caen en un circulo vicioso porque soy de devolver el doble lo que me desean y eso puede ser muy contraproducente tratándose de la prometida de mi no hermano porque cuando permanezco en este estado me es muy satisfactorio molestar a Thor.

—No, tú lo eres. Mucho más. Por tantas razones, Thor no te merece, Jane. Es muy poca cosa para alguien como tú.

Ah, demonios, estoy hablando demasiado. Hablar es una de las cosas que más hago cuando estoy así. También soy insensible al dolor, piromaniaca contra el enemigo y bastante cruel.

—Te sudan las manos, Jane —mi sonrisa implacable hace que se conmueva, no sabe si temerme aún- no te haré daño, soy muy consciente de lo importante que eres para mí. Pequeña pero muy fuerte, amiga. Como una joya cuyo poder real aún no se ha desatado. Mírate, tan increiblemente correcta, ¿qué vio él en ti? Eres un todo, la mitad mía, deberías acercarte un poco más, hay tanto que no te he dejado aún ver en mí.

...........

Tengo que disculparme o de lo contrario, la mortal podría creer que lo he tenido todo planeado.

—Como lo siento, Jane, mi alter ego femenina es muy lanzada.

—Loki... ¡Me besaste!

—Fue ella, te lo juro. No habría sucedido de ser yo. Por eso evito que aparezca. 

—¿Sabes qué? Ya me quiero ir a dormir, creo que este día ya estuvo bastante intenso.

—¿No vamos a volver a la fiesta? Es tu compromiso lo que celebran, después de todo.

La midgardiana rechaza la idea de regresar, le duele la cabeza y la música y los modales de los invitados solo la agitarían más. Camina hacia su habitación segura de que persigo sus pasos pero no vuelve a hablar de nada hasta que llega a su puerta. Entonces se vuelve y ruega, aún teme quedarse en desamparo.

—Si te convirtieras en lady Loki quizá podría dejarte dormir conmigo, pero solo si te convirtieras ... ¿aceptas... por favor?

............

Martes 18 (creo)

Hace varios días que dejé de plasmar mi experiencia viviendo en Asgard. No tuve el tiempo o los ánimos para hacerlo, es increible lo mucho que ha cambiado mi concepción de este lugar y de su gente. Aquellos que creia mis amigos han desaparecido, aquel que con tanto recelo me advirtieron que no confiara ha sido mi protector, mi guarda personal. Thor ha dejado de ser quien era, ha dejado caer su máscara. No me siento estafada, ni desilusionada sino terriblemente espantada de él.

He sufrido un atentado grave contra mi vida, lo suficiente como para decidirme abandonar este lugar apenas curen apropiadamente mis heridas. Ahora, en este mismo momento, me encuentro descansando en mi lecho mientras ella camina ondeando su capa verde leyendome en voz alta el sexto capitulo de La bondad de las razas, parece entusiasmada y no se detiene más que para hacerme una aclaración, ella misma es una consultora de bibliografía. Apuesto que si le preguntara sobre un tomo en especifico guardado en la biblioteca lo reconocería de memoria.

Dentro de todos los horrores que me ha tocado vivir en mi corta estadía aquí él, ella será lo que más extrañe cuando me vaya.

...........

—Cuéntame alguna cosa estúpida que haya hecho Thor.

—Toda su vida es un anecdotario, no sabría por donde empezar pero ya que estamos debo confesar que una vez convertí a Thor en mujer. Era alta, maciza, rubia, con una ancha espalda y unos glúteos tan firmes que habría podido romper una tabla contra ellos...

—Cuentame más.

La mortal está extasiada y su risa es todo el tratamiento que necesita para sanar.

—Fue una travesura, lo admito, pero la dejé dos semanas así porque lo merecía, nunca me ha gustado que se lleve todo el crédito por sus hazañas cuando la verdad es que sin mi ayuda no habría podido llegar tan lejos. Soy muy rencorosa. El Padre de todo la observaba de lejos, su propia hija, fue muy divertido ver la forma en que rechazaba tenerla cerca. Ese desprecio... nunca lo vi tratar así a Thor en su forma masculina.

Foster juega con la manta cubriendose el rostro y sigue preguntando intimidades.

—¿Alguna vez se sobrepasó contigo como Lady Loki?

—Cuando toma, no hay lazos que lo detengan, siempre estaba alardeando de que podría hacerme querer permanecer como mujer por siempre. Bastó que amenazara con cortarselo para que desistiera.

—Quizá debiste hacerlo, castrar a tu mascota a tiempo evita que escape y se pierda en su época de celo.

¿Qué pasa con Foster? Parece que hablar de Thor le provoca una profunda decepción. Si me dejara tantear un poco su mente, si me atreviera a eso, sabría con exactitud en qué punto de su conocimiento sobre Thor cayó rendida a sus pies. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa bestia para que esta mujer tan delicada, tan increiblemente superior a él en todos los sentidos lo prefiriera antes que a mí? Si fuera posible, yo la convencería, le haría bien a mi lado, la adoraría como a un ser supremo pero la sombra de Thor recaería siempre entre los dos. Él jamás permitiría que una mujer se librara de él sin desecharla primero y no la compartiría nunca con nadie.

—Deberías dormir, las sanadoras vendrán temprano a monitorearte.

—¿Dormir? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con una dulzura como tú revoloteando cerca mío? Perdón, Loki, no sé por qué dije eso, yo no soy así.

Sonríe indiscretamente mientras se recuesta cubriendose hasta el pecho para no tentarme... o para hacerlo.

—¿Te quedarás, verdad? ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? Vi que te miraste con un soldado antes de entrar. Sé que tambien tienes tus asuntos...

¿Qué?

—Que poco me conoces, Foster, nada me distraería ahora de cuidarte como mereces.

.........

El soldado en la puerta.

¿Desde cuando, a ver, Skurge se hace cargo de la seguridad dentro de palacio? 

En la oscuridad es más fácil reconocer sus intenciones. Después de enviar una de mis ilusiones afuera, espero en un rincón que la puerta se abra y deje ver a la instigadora principal del crimen que Skurge piensa cometer.

Amora, Amora, Amora. La ausencia de magia en tus manos no te ha hecho más sabia ni reflexiva, eres más infantil ahora que antes ¿qué culpa tiene la midgardiana de que Thor no te vea mas que como un juguete para pasar el rato? Te ves muy triunfal dandole órdenes a tu secuaz, me pregunto qué pasaría si no pudieras hablar nunca más en tu vida.

Ellos creen que la mortal ha sido ofrecida en bandeja de plata, que nadie vigila su descansar. Ilusos, es por esta razón que estoy un escalafón por encima de ustedes. Era mi deber deshacerme de la mortal, iba a hacerlo a mi manera, con sumo cuidado, se hubiera marchado feliz al Bifrost a sabiendas de haber tomado la mejor decision pero tuvieron que aparecer ustedes y convertir esto en una cacería brutal. Skurge, eres el más afortunado, lo último que verán tus ojos antes de morir será una perfecta ejecución de mis dagas perforandote los ojos hasta llegar a tu cerebro.

Puntada al hilo, oh, debe dolerte, ¿verdad, niña? Tus poderes nunca se han comparado con los míos, aún cuando te los cedí. Madre siempre me ha inculcado respeto por las mujeres aún en el campo de batalla, creo que hoy las reglas comienzan a cambiar, si, a partir de esta noche haré justicia por mi mano. Cada vez que te vea acercandote a mi mortal, voy a cercenarte una parte del cuerpo. Será un corte limpio, de una tajada, de mujer a mujer, sé que entenderás, no puedes tocar mis cosas, Amora, ya no más. 

Ahora estos hilos te impiden hablar, debes estar furiosa pero no más de lo que estaré yo si te vuelves a acercar a ella.

Siempre quise hacerte esto, Amora, nunca me gustó que pusieras tus asquerosas garras encima de Loki. Él nunca te aceptaría como Thor, eres una pequeña rata insignificante, mujer de poco valor, incluso yo en esta forma me quiero un poco más.

..............

La mortal lo ha visto todo y parece satisfecha, lo suficiente como para olvidar su recelo. Si su piel aún no necesitara cuidados, posiblemente ya sería mía ahora. 

—¿Nunca habías visto morir a alguien, mortal?

Ella niega, ve a Amora retorcerse en el suelo rojo, viva aún, y se compadece. ¿Cómo podría? Su generosidad no tiene límites, esta asgardiana es su enemiga, ha hecho temblar a decenas de mujeres antes que ella con sus tormentos indecibles por acercarse demasiado a Thor, sin importarle que éste la descarte después como a las otras.

La sangre de Skurge sigue brotando y empapando la alfombra llegando casi a los pies de Foster. Se apresura entonces, vuelve a subir a la cama y observa.

—No es prudente seguir en la misma habitación con este cadáver, podría contagiarnos su estupidez.

—¿Lo conocías?

—Era un baboso siempre a las órdenes de Amora, ahora solo es un baboso muerto. 

Llevo a Foster a mi habitación, es amplia, está aseada, oscura y profunda, se me ha dicho que infunde misterio, que es terriblemente silenciosa, que parece colmada de espiritus, que podría ser un portal a Helheim. Es el olor de los pergaminos, de las páginas milenarias de los libros que leo, el sonido de los cristales, las probetas de mis experimentos, los compuestos químicos, si he estado buscando cuando niño como transformar el plomo en oro, el agua en una forma de vida, "La ciencia del alquimista" que madre escribió sobre mis fracasos, ese es el olor impregnado en mi habitación.

Las dagas en orden decorando una de mis paredes, los ojos de la mortal van y vienen comparando las empuñaduras, parece que el sueño se ha ido del todo. Ella piensa y lo piensa con detenimiento, he estado esperando que su decisión se corresponda a mi anhelo desde hace un tiempo, un par de días desde que sé que es diferente a aquellas que Thor suele frecuentar.

—Me salvaste la vida otra vez, Loki.

—Si, así parece.

—¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?

—No existen maneras pero si usas la imaginación...

Afuera, la llovizna ha parado al fin, Thor debe haber hallado algo mejor que hacer que solo lamentarse, hace calor ahora y la habitación comienza a ser invadida por insectos voraces. La mortal se sobrepone a lo vivido, se sienta en mi cama y comienza a quitarse la camisa azul de lino. De una forma automata, duele aún su cuerpo al estirarlo pero hace el intento de volver un espectáculo esto. No necesita más, no tiene que esforzarse, seduce de igual forma. En un parpadeo me tiene sobre ella, se estremece su cuerpo cálido Es hermosa, no sabe cuanto pero lo sabrá.

Un beso tierno en sus pechos. Sonríe la mortal levemente pero pronto estalla, Loki se quita la ropa también, sus senos liberados al fin se aprietan contra los de Foster, comienza a jugar con ella, a saborearlos, estirando la punta de sus pezones, sus manos se dejan guiar por las curvas de la mujer entregada. Algo hay en esas manos tan frías que la hacen comprimirse ante su roce. Es cuando bajan esperando liberarla de la calza que aquella se resiste a continuar.

—Esto está mal

—Por supuesto que está mal por eso es divertido. 

Vuelve a cubrirse observando alrededor como si temiese que alguien la estuviese observando.

—Yo no quiero serle infiel, Loki.

Después de todo lo que ha padecido, aún sufre de una fuerte moral. Thor está antes que todo, no, es lo único que importa, más que su propia vida. ¿Serle infiel a ese miserable? ¿Cómo podría serlo? ¿Realmente cree que él siente algo que los une verdaderamente?

—Por supuesto que no quieres, por supuesto que no, pobre Thor, sí, él siempre importará más que todo, mas que cualquiera, más que nadie, más que yo.

—Loki, mataste a un hombre...

—Si, uno que intentó hacerte daño. Thor ha matado a tres mil pero él es un héroe.

—No, Loki.

—Por supuesto que sí, todos le aman de un modo absurdo, él atrae las atenciones y los halagos. Que insulsa sigues siendo, mortal, yo te creí diferente.

.................

—Loki, ¿tú sabes lo que le ocurrió a Amora?

—No, madre, estaba así cuando llegué.

El Padre de todo ha amanecido de mal humor, su hijo, su primogénito comprometido con la mortal y la aprendiz de Frigga doliente sin magia, sin brazo, sin poder hablar se halla en el cuarto de sanación sedada porque despierta intenta romper todo. Que mal que no haya testigos y ella no pueda recordar lo que ocurrió, que mal que no haya logrado terminar su trabajo y acabar con la midgardiana.

Thor está malhumorado también, los atentados contra la midgardiana han llegado demasiado lejos pero él no acepta su responsabilidad sobre ella, ni su culpa sobre el acoso que sobre Foster han estado ejerciendo sus antiguas amantes. 

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? Siempre problemas entre estas mujeres. ¿No pueden simplemente llevarse bien? Estoy cansado de lidiar con esto, carajo.

Esto es demasiado, incluso la mortal está de acuerdo en admitirlo, Thor es como un enorme animal, una bestia confundida y primitiva. Ella se mantiene sentada muy cerca mío y Thor lo nota, no es tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de ello. La lleva con él a un lugar más apartado a desayunar, es desconsiderado, la obliga a comer su basura y ríe fuerte de sus propios chistes.

Cuando terminan, ella vuelve a acercarse frotandose con alarma el estómago y me observa, no sabe qué va a pasar pero no quiere quedarse cerca de Thor.

—¿Sigues enojado por lo que pasó?

—No, pero mantendré mi distancia para evitarme problemas. Estaré cerca solo por si él se atreve a atacarte. Eso será todo.

La midgardiana se queda sola a merced de Thor, él la llevará a pasear entre la plebe y la expondrá a otros peligros más leves pero peligros al fin.

En este momento, mientras los veo partir, se me ocurre regresar a lo que era mi vida antes que ella llegara a trastornarlo todo, yo estaba entonces ocupado escribiendo, yo era entonces feliz burlandome de los otros, no me preocupaba nada que no fuera mi propia felicidad.

..............

—¿Otra vez Lady Loki? Me dijo Heimdall que estuviste a punto de provocar el Ragnarok.

—Tonterías, todo lo que dice el Guardián es una mera suposición.

Skadi parece comprender. Usa su magia para liberar un poco el estrés que me invade, el frío de su cuerpo tiene el don de apaciguar mi furia. Si Thor se enterara de esto, vendría a buscarla, se volvería una hiena, la arrancaría de mis brazos pretextando necesidad de consuelo. Se la llevaría lejos para saciarse con ella tal como hizo con Jane.

—Esta mortal te trae un poco loco, Loki. Te siento un poco tenso.

Sus ojos azules tan intensos, ella no me recuerda de ninguna manera a Foster. Es una diosa calma, sus manos obran milagros en mí, la diosa del invierno me trae Jotunheim adonde quiera que vaya. Dice que mi piel azul es adorable, que debería conservar mi forma real, que es perfecta. Esta aesir es mi única amiga, ella conoce bien lo que necesito, lo que quiero.

—¿Te casarías conmigo, Skadi? 

—¿Estás tan desesperado por su atención? Acuestate conmigo un poco más, déjame quitarte ese dolor.

La obedezco porque ya no importa más nada, quizá entre sus brazos halle un poco de paz.


	5. 5

—¿Qué ocurre, Jane? Tienes la cara como si hubieras visto un demonio.

La reina Frigga sonríe, para ella no existen los tormentos del corazón porque a pesar de todo aprendió ya a aceptar su destino, junto a Odin. La terquedad y el remanso son.

—¿Quién es esa mujer que está con Loki?

Se acercan ambas, la doncella de pies ágiles baila sobre el césped helado. La nevada la cubre como un manto y la diosa Skadi ha dejado impresa sus pasos. Los ojos de Loki fulguran mirandola, no está apenado de que otros lo vean, es un jotun después de todo. Su piel gélida azul combina con el blanco, ambos llevan el sino invernal encima.

Skadi y él hacen buena pareja.

Loki se vuelve sintiendo la mirada de las mujeres clavada en su nuca y él presiente que no le favorece la vista.

Al notar su desconcierto, se transforma malhumorado, su aspecto jotun es menos bochornoso que ver a Thor empinar el codo y Jane lo sabe. Loki se ve arrogante como siempre, principesco pero tierno, es un joven llamativo en la medida necesaria no como Thor que parece un gigante inexpresivo y falto de razón a todas horas.

Un principe azul como el de los cuentos que alguna vez Jane leyó en Midgard antes que su pasión por la ciencia la despertara como de un letargo.

—Has estado toda la tarde ausente de tus deberes, Loki.

Skadi se detiene pero su vestido ondeando con el viento continúa dando un espectáculo, ella se ve celestial. Ofrece una reverencia hacia la reina y ésta responde con una inclinación gentil. Hay un conocimiento entre ambas, Skadi es el último tramo de cordura de Loki antes de caer en el precipicio, sin ella ya no sería posible retenerlo en Asgard.

—Posiblemente también esté ausente mañana... todo el día.

—Estarás ocupado entonces para enseñar a nuestra huesped los deberes que como reina le esperan.

—Podría ser. De todas formas, Sif parece más adecuada para la tarea. Es de conocimiento popular que sus intereses son mas funcionales a Thor. Una reina con excelente agarre para empuñar una espada, una esposa con hambre de guerra, una mujer vuelta diosa para acompañarlo en su avatar diario. Eso es lo que necesita la prometida de Thor, valerse, comprometerse a volverse más fuerte para la posición que ocupa.

La mortal comprende entonces. Loki intenta apartarla como represalia.y parece demasiado ocupado ahora. Mientras se alejan ambas, Skadi regresa a sentarse a su lado. Todo lo que ve Jane es la sonrisa esperanzada de Loki, su mano trepando la espalda de Skadi y soltando su cabellera blanca y ondulada.

Esa podría ser ella, no solo lo piensa y lo sufre, está segura que sería así.

.........

Thor parece despistado, Amora ha dejado de frecuentar sus espacios de placer y eso lo tiene a maltraer pero ahí esta Sif entrenando, fuerte, esbelta y hermosa como a él le gusta. Esta diosa guerrera llama su atención fácilmente y logra desbaratar su cordura. La llama aparte como de costumbre y ya la tiene desbordando. Él ama la forma de su cuerpo, lo dominante que ella puede llegar a ser, su manera de moverse, la forma en que ejerce presión sobre él, hundiendo su falo en ella. Acaricia sus pechos rebosantes, sin Amora rondandolo está desesperado. Completamente.

Pierde el tiempo enredandose en la voluptuosidad de su cuerpo pero no quiere terminar aún. Se relaja y se pierde observandola, Sif pelea con él aún entre las sábanas pero ella no puede derrotarlo. Él es más grande, pesado y fuerte. Podría torcerla fácilmente, hacerla gritar, violentarse pero en vez de eso disfruta haciendola venir. Empatar con ella en puntos de placer lo vuelve cada vez mas orgulloso.

¿Por qué no vio en ella lo que otros ven? Loki se ha cansado de pensarlo, la guerrera parece un trozo de carne complaciente pero dificil de moler con los dientes, áspera y complicada, solo a ojos de Thor se ablanda, se vuelve sumisa, casi un juguete. Sí, eso, un juguete, si ella no cediera tan rápido quiza Thor pensaría en Sif de otra manera, no como una mujer que calienta su cama sino como una reina. La reina que merece él.

................

Jane se vuelve imprudente, alejándose de la reina pero su curiosidad es vasta. Atrapa un pesado libro de la biblioteca y busca que Loki se lo explique. Las sanadoras dicen que es cuestión de días para que se reponga del todo y no quiere desaprovecharlas, cuando culmine su tratamiento se irá, aunque Thor proteste.

Loki no se halla donde suele, estará perdido con su conquista y además, ya no quiere verla. Se lo ha dejado en claro pero otra vez parece Jane reticente a entenderlo. Algo muy dentro suyo le implora que no ceje en sus intentos porque es a su lado donde debe estar. No intenta devolver el libro porque su peso tira demasiado, lo deja sobre la mesa y duda en poco en hojearlo. Su portada luce prometedora "De como sobrevivir en Asgard llevando una vida frugal". Demasiado para no echarle un vistazo. Parece escritura antigua, un manuscrito para ser más exactos. La letra de Loki es, preciosa y detallista.

"Y aquel que leyera sin permiso este tomo se volviese no de piedra porque no sería justo cruzarse con este ladronzuelo inmortalizado en mi camino, sino se cumpliera en él su peor pesadilla. Éste es castigo ideal para su afrenta".

Parece hasta tierno pensar que Loki creyera en el poder de una maldición porque... aunque...

¿Cuántas cosas que apenas hace unos días consideraba imposibles pudo ver Jane desde su llegada a Asgard? ¿Sería demasiado espantarse con esta amenaza de Loki?

En sus cavilaciones intentando comprender lo sucedido estaba cuando la puerta de roble se abre precipitadamente y entra la Reina, despojada de toda su grandeza, parece hasta una doncella cualquiera. En realidad, no está completamente vestida, está arreglandose, varias criadillas la persiguen con túnicas y lazos para terminar de vestirla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola, hija? Suelta ese vejestorio y ven a prepararte, vas a casarte con Thor en menos de dos horas.

.......

¿Casarse con Thor? ¿Por qué? ¿De quién ha sido la idea? La mortal no sabe adonde mirar, la reina comienza a danzar en circulos infinitos. Parece embriagada o bajo el efecto de estupefacientes, con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y el pelo alborotado, las trenzas desarregladas, toda ella en éxtasis. Esta no es la forma apropiada de comportarse para una reina, suena extraña su risa escandalosa, casi macabra, parece poseida por un espiritu de caos.

—Se va a casar mi hijo, besos para todos, no puedo más, gracias, gracias...- canta desaforada, sin que se le llegue a entender lo que realmente quiere decir.

El libro. Maldito por letra de Loki. Van a casarla contra su voluntad, esta es su peor pesadilla. ¿Por qué tuvo que abrirlo? A Loki no le gusta que toquen sus cosas sin permiso, es una invasión a su privacidad, una afrenta ¿qué cara pondrá cuando se entere que ella lo hizo?

Más allá Odin, que jamas le ha sonreído ni dedicado una palabra amable, parece estar saltando en una pata, está brincando como un niño y haciendo coros al bufón. Él es feliz por la unión oficial y la venida de un heredero legitimo.

"La descendencia tan pronta estará cuando a Thor abras tus piernas,   
¿y que será un niño trueno o una niña serena?"

Todos se paralizan al verla llegar. Todos, sin excepción, se encorvan en reverencia. La próxima esposa de Thor, al fin, ese muchacho no va a quedarse para vestir santos. Pero, ¿y sus seres queridos en la Tierra? Ah, ellos no importan. Le enviarán un video cuando todo termine, ella estará ocupada para visitarlos, quizá nunca vuelva a verlos y sea mejor. Estará muy ocupada el resto de su vida entregada a Thor y a sus requerimientos.

Sif está tragandose las lágrimas en un rincón, Jane podría hasta sentir lástima por ella si no fuera porque tiene otros problemas más graves que resolver ahora mismo. Ahora mismo, sin tardanza. ¿Cómo boicotear una boda? Loki es el experto, si estuviera aquí algo se le ocurriría. Si él quisiera, también podría como escarmiento permitir que la unión se realice, verla caer en medio de este pandemonium de la realeza asgardiana debe ser gratificante después de todas las advertencias que le hizo. Él tenía razón, siempre la tuvo desde el primer momento cuando levantó su ropaje y sus libros y se marchó mientras ella era presentada, cuando desayunaron por primera vez y pudo comprobar la diferencia en la forma en que masticaban sus alimentos ambos hermanos y la conversación que mantenían y el lugar que le dieron.

Ahora es demasiado tarde, estas personas se han vuelto locas debido al hechizo. La hacen rodar de un lado a otro, una faja tan ajustada, siente su cuerpo colapsar, el vestido de novia no es el clásico envoltorio blanco que usan en la Tierra. No, éste es estrafalario, con mangas acampanadas y en capas y miriñaque y un sombrero ridiculo y un maquillaje exagerado digno de una emperatriz de otro siglo.

Thor aparece, esbelto, el cabello trenzado, vestido decentemente como nunca antes. Intentan cortar a Jane un mechón de su pelo para trenzarlo al de él pero ésta se resiste, esa tradición no le significa nada

—¡Vamos a casarnos, mierda! ¡Es un hermoso día para hacerlo!

Jane intenta oponerse.

—¿Por qué tan pronto? Hablemos.

Thor se ríe, parece un niño gigante, todo él parece explotar de felicidad. Niega con la cabeza en tono juguetón y se cae al suelo sin poder contenerse. Todo el lugar parece una maldita ópera, las criadillas cantando y los soldados en puntas de pie en una especie de ballet infernal. La mortal intenta saltar hacia la salida y cada vez es nuevamente atrapada para volver.

Loki, ¿dónde está Loki? Quizá él pueda detener esto, usando las palabras adecuadas podría convencerlo.

\- Loki, Loki —la mortal lo llama pero él no aparece. Claro, debe estar ocupado con Skadi. ¿Como no? Dijo que lo estaría, él advirtió que no lo esperaran.

Odin se sube al Hliđskjálf y comienza a bailar levantando su túnica por encima de sus rodillas. No han pasado dos horas aún pero todo está listo para iniciar, se han apresurado tanto que los músicos no han conseguido un buen lugar pero mientras tengan a mano sus instrumentos, nada más importa. 

"Estamos aquí reunidos  
Para unir a estos dos  
Que los años no vienen solos   
Y más viejo me hago yo  
Thor, aquí a mi derecha   
Al fin se decidió  
Va a comprometerse  
En sagrada bendición"

—¡Loki, haz los honores! —Thor grita al ver llegar al pelinegro con su uniforme listo para presenciar la ceremonia. Loki asiente, para horror de Jane, no muestra ningún sentimiento, no hay decepción ni amargura ni recelo. Ella va a casarse con Thor y parece no importarle. Ya no. Pasa por enfrente de los novios y se queda a un lado de Odin lo suficientemente cerca de Jane para que ella intente hablar con él.

—Loki, tu libro estaba maldito. Lo leí.

Loki la ignora mientras roza los cuernos de su casco, se ha esmerado en verse muy bien pero nunca es demasiado, todo él brilla con elegancia. Mucho más que Thor.

Odin cierra los ojos aplaudiendo y sigue saltando con un pie y luego con el otro, esas zancadillas se ven peligrosas a ojos de Jane pero a nadie más importa. Loki carraspea para que todos se callen. Todos callan.

"Estamos aquí reunidos   
Para unir a estos dos   
A la midgardiana tonta  
Y al idiota de Thor.  
No me ha servido de nada  
Hacerte ver como son  
Los que van a echarte palmas  
Y planear una traición.  
Tus días están contados,  
Date por muerta el día de hoy  
Jamás serás la reina   
Mientras existan aquellas dos.

Thor, alcoholico y soberbio   
Quiere hijos de a montón   
Estar con todas las damas   
Y dejarte en un rincón.  
Conmigo fuera distinto  
Te habría dado razón   
De ser feliz cada día  
Pero dijiste que no.  
Llevarás este anillo   
Como recordatorio de tu decisión   
Aunque te arrepientas no podrás hacer más nada  
Pasarás miles de años soportando su hedor.  
Y si algún día te me acercaras a buscar consuelo, a escuchar mi voz   
Él te llevará de mala gana, sin importar tu opinión".

Oh, Jane se queda sin poder decir nada, ha sido demasiado, prácticamente una confesión delante de todos. Observa a su alrededor pero a nadie parece importarle, parecen todos expectantes porque inicie la ceremonia cuanto antes, excepto Thor. Está serio, como nunca antes.

—Thor Odinson, ¿estas seguro de querer desposar a esta insulsa mortal con nula habilidad para servir como guerrera, desterrando a toda otra (sí como no) que por frente a tus ojos pasara?

Se escucha de fondo el coro de los presentes alentando la respuesta de Thor. Si, si, si.

—No.

Todos se espantan ante su respuesta, Odin se deja caer de culo del Hliđskjálf y termina rodando por el suelo de mármol hasta las escaleras y luego sigue su descenso estrepitoso a pies de la corte y el Consejo.

La reina Frigga da un paso al frente y la primera fila de cortesanos cae como un efecto dominó. Todos se mueven y chocan unos contra otros como una colonia de hormigas embravecidas. Ella se resiste a creer en lo que ha escuchado, exige una segunda opinión, quiere que Loki interceda.

—Loki, intercede.

El pelinegro se vuelve intrigado hacia Thor.

—¿Perdón? ¿Acaso dijiste que no?

—Eso dije, que no. No, no, no y no. Cuatro veces no.

—Felicidades, Thor, sabes contar.

Un par de guardias tosen y carraspean.

—¿Qué fue todo eso que dijiste hace un momento? Lo hiciste parecer como que a Jane le molesta que yo me vea con otras y eso no es así.

—¿Ah, no?

—¡No!

—¿Acaso se lo preguntaste?

—No... ¿Jane?... —Thor se vuelve hacia la novia aún confusa —Dile que no te incomoda que yo me encuentre con mis otras compañeras.

—De hecho, me incomoda.

La segunda fila de cortesanos se cae también como un dominó en sentido inverso a la primera. Thor parece incrédulo ante la revelación, ¿por qué nadie se lo había dicho? Si tan inteligentes son debieron haber prevenido llegar hasta esta instancia.

—¿Es verdad?

—No sabía que fueran más de una aunque no me sorprende nada ya... creo que hasta me lo veía venir.

—No puedo obligarte a casarte conmigo así. Creí que sabías de mis gustos por probar de todo...

Jane siente alivio pero no lo deja terminar.

—Gracias, Thor. Creo que fueron las palabras más adecuadas que has pronunciado desde que llegué aquí hace una o dos semanas. ¿Tan poco pasó? Siento que fueron miles de años.

—En realidad, fueron cincuenta años midgardianos. Lo siento.

Odin y Frigga se abrazan consternados, el tiempo suficiente para que la corte se contagie de su humor y guarde luto riguroso. Algunos se ponen a llorar desconsolados, otros se desgarran las vestiduras. Nadie puede creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, la boda planeada con urgencia ha acabado con un trágico rechazo y la única feliz de hecho es Sif que ya se ha encargado de animar a Thor diciéndole algo al oido.

Heimdall aparece con su dorada armadura, tarde pero seguro. Observa a la multitud en el suelo llorando a viva voz y de entre todos ellos, parece ser el único cuerdo.

—Loki, Jane Foster tomó tu libro maldecido por tu actitud viperina y este fue el resultado. ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Loki observa alrededor intentando alinear ambas realidades.

—Oh, entonces era por eso... Vaya, ¿quién diría que no podría reconocer mi propia magia? Soy un ser poderoso de veras.

Sonríe satisfecho de su propio alcance y se va corriendo a buscar sus pocimas para volver a todos a la realidad.

...........

—Entonces... —la reina Frigga siente la necesidad imperiosa de aclarar el asunto — no te quieres casar con mi hijo Thor.

Jane observa alrededor, la sala de audiencias ha quedado vacía, solo Heimdall y Odin permanecen aún junto a ellas. Mira a Heimdall, que todo lo ve, y éste asiente. Es hora de decir la verdad aunque duela.

—Si, mire, con respecto a eso, no se ofenda pero él y yo no tenemos nada en común.

—Pero ¿no sabías eso cuando aceptaste casarte con él? ¿por qué la prisa por consentir en esta unión?

—Bueno, es que cuando acepté su propuesta no había conocido a su otro hijo. No es por despreciar a Thor, es un dios nórdico y tiene lo suyo pero no puede negarme que Loki es especial.

Frigga no podía negarlo, sí era consciente de ello pero nadie antes se había percatado de eso. Era la primera mujer que lo declaraba sin ningun remordimiento ni pesar ni obligación. La primera mujer, incluso, en hacer el camino inverso. Dejar a Thor por Loki. Eso sonaba simpático, hasta redentor. Sin duda el ego de Loki se hincharía a niveles gigantescos después de enterarse de esto.

—Tienes suerte de que yo sea muy comprensible, eduqué a Loki para que se destacara en ciencias politicas y económicas y es cinturón negro en hechicería. Pero no cualquiera puede quedarse con él, tiene que probar que es la mejor.

—Lo entiendo... ¿Hay que pasar un par de pruebas? Porque yo soy una nerd, aprendo rápido y sé hablar en noruego...

—¿Qué tanto?

—Du er veldig vakker jeg liker sønnen din.

................

Loki se acerca a ambas ya muy tarde en la noche, preocupado por la audiencia privada que mantienen aún en compañia de Odin y Heimdall que permanecen mudos aún por todo lo que han escuchado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué están cuchicheando tanto?

Frigga permanece estoica en su posición y la mortal al menos ha podido desprenderse del horrible vestido.

—Resulta, Loki, que esta jovencita me está pidiendo tu mano pero antes de otorgarsela tengo que probar cuan digna es.


	6. Chapter 6

—Vas a tener que hacer mucho para que yo disculpe todos tus desprecios. Solo mirame, no soy poca cosa. Has estado evitando lo que estaba destinado que ocurriera desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Exijo una compensación por el sufrimiento infligido hacia mi persona. ¿Qué tanto has estado hablando con mi madre, dime, que ahora has concertado con ella esta cita conmigo? ¿Te has olvidado de Thor, finalmente, o volverás a sucumbir ante él?

La mortal intenta levantarse del asiento, ha sido un largo día, tedioso, aún le dura el pavor por lo que casi ocurre con Thor, esa maldición sí que fue difícil contrarrestar. He de ser más cuidadoso con el resto de mi colección maldita para que no vuelva a suceder. No sé en qué estaba pensando, si el temor del maldecido fuera verme morir, ocurriría inevitablemente.

—¿Quién era ella... Kadi, Skadi? No la había visto antes pero parecías feliz cerca suyo.

—¿Perdón?

Si, esto me suena a reproche y ella no es quien para hacerme estos planteos.

—Debo suponer, Jane Foster, que eres muy lanzada para confesarte y muy rápida también, estás cometiendo conmigo el mismo error que supongo cometiste con Thor, adjudicarte algo que no eres. Yo desprecio eso. ¿Con qué cara lo haces, estar con uno y luego simplemente echar todo al olvido en tu beneficio? Ni siquiera me preguntas mi parecer, solo crees salirte con la tuya.

—Lo siento, tienes razón.

—Siempre la tengo.

Ella comienza a hacer una cosa con su cara, un puchero, un mohin, el inicio de un llanto incontrolable e intenta expresarse.

—Te vi como mujer... te vi azul en tu forma...

Saca un papel entre sus ropas y lee.

—... tu forma jotun y te vi con Skadi y ella era muy hermosa y parecía muy noble y fuiste tan bueno conmigo todo el tiempo, me salvaste la vida y me defendiste de todos y además te gusta leer como a mí y ella se ve mejor y me siento tan inútil... quizá solo debiera tirarme del Bifrost y morir y dejar todo esto atrás...

Que dramática, extiende los brazos como si se viera al borde del abismo, como si fuera a volar. ¿Realmente cree que puede aterrizar como un aeroplano?

—Estás muy intensa, midgardiana.

—Quizá solo debiera olvidar estas semanas, solo olvidar que pasó y en ese caso solo regresar a mi vida vacía, solitaria y perdedora.

Me mira, no tiene sentido extender más este asunto. En algun momento pudo haberme importado pero no ahora, no así. Después de haber invocado el nombre de Thor para evitar que lo nuestro fuera real, de haberme ofendido con su rechazo, no.

—Si no tienes más nada que hacer aquí, deberías irte. Ya has conseguido lo que querías, deshacerte de Thor. Es lo más inteligente que pudiste haber hecho. Hubieras sido tan infeliz que habrías rogado por la muerte.

—Este lugar es increíble pero no por lo que es... por los que lo valen.

—Mi madre te quiso fuera de aquí desde el primer momento que te vio.

No parece afligida por la verdad.

—Habría hecho bien, no soy digna.

No lo era. No para Thor.

................

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Jane regresa sobre sus pasos dejando a Heimdall, expectante de sus acciones. Madre la ha acompañado hasta el principio del camino y me ha encomendado guiarla hasta el Bifrost. Ya no hay peligros acechando, Amora sigue convaleciente y Magni metido en un cuarto de hielo con su poder congelado hasta mi regreso.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste en Thor?

Partiría en mitad mi ser si tan solo obtuviera la clave de su éxito, ¿por qué parece tener el poder de hacer que todos se abalancen a su paso para servirle de alfombra? ¿por qué despierta en todos ese amor incondicional? Incluso ella cayó bajo su encanto. Quiero que me lo diga, que ensaye una respuesta, que invente, no me importa que me mienta incluso.

—Él me prestó atención, solo un poco de atención... nadie lo hace nunca, nadie entiende bien lo que quiero, adonde quiera que vaya solo encuentro el desprecio de los otros, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me odian?

¿Y cómo rayos podría saberlo? La misma maldición que cargo es, es por esta razón que sentí una afinidad hacia ella. Este no es momento de flaquear, ella eligió en su momento. Y lo eligió a él.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, Jane Foster. Hablamos con los amigos de Thor en la Tierra, ellos van a acompañarte en tu transición. Han cambiado muchas cosas en tu ausencia, el estado donde vivías se dividió por una situación ambiental... serás útil sin duda.

Nunca terminó de leer "La bondad de las razas". Pasa lamentandose de eso incluso los ultimos minutos mientras Heimdall se despide de ella. En pocos días pasarán muchos años en Midgard y ella ya no existirá más.

Y eso será todo.

............

Loki de espaldas observa la pizarra donde Jane ha estado trabajando su teoría acerca de la réplica de los astros, la pequeña oficina es un caos de libros y carpetas pero la mayor parte de la información yace en las computadoras acopladas a la pared. La tecnología midgardiana avanza y retrocede y vuelve a avanzar y es un constante caos y un dolor de cabeza tener que seguirles el paso.

Han pasado cinco años en Midgard, Jane ha estado intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cincuenta años de historia. Politica, economía y sociedad se han transformado, sucumbido en catastrofe y regresado a un estado de normalidad aparente. Le ha costado horrores aprender la nueva terminologia, las reglas estrictas de trabajo, el nuevo estatus de la mujer.

Baja las escaleras corriendo buscando sus gafas. La midgardiana las usa para poder ver bien al recién llegado. Sus asistentes no han logrado arrancarle una identificación y él solo se ha resistido en ser desalojado.

Loki es, tal como lo recuerda y aún así le parece increible. Ha pensado frecuentemente en él para no olvidar, la ausencia de fotografías suyas la ha obligado a ello. No en vano esas semanas en Asgard pesan en ella como cincuenta años de su propia vida. Pero Loki se mantiene distante, auscultandola, ¿por qué? ¿a qué ha venido después de tanto tiempo?

Loki parece adivinar lo que piensa, sin duda debe tener un plan para salirse con la suya, él siempre la tiene, aún cuando Jane no conoce su lado travieso.

—Hola, Jane.

Que descarado, venir sin invitación y creer que todo marcha bien, su amistad interrumpida por su ansiosa confesión.

—Vine porque Thor está hecho un mar de lágrimas, llueve incesantemente en Asgard debido al duelo que has provocado en él.

Eso es imposible, Jane no guarda los mejores recuerdos de su paso en Asgard. Después de cinco años, aún despierta atormentada por lo que Magni le hizo, temerosa de que Amora la encuentre al fin. No está Loki en sus sueños para ayudarla pero después de todo y contra todo pronóstico, está aquí ahora y Jane siente un poco alivio por ello. Él no ha olvidado su existencia, si sus enemigos entraran por esa misma puerta ahora, estaría bien, mientras Loki se halle presente. Sin embargo, no puede evitarlo, que su corazón se salga casi del pecho por el miedo que sus palabras le infringen.

—Por favor, Loki, no me hagas volver. Es un espanto.

—Pero tú lo provocaste, midgardiana... y él no sabe controlarse. Sabes que se pone un poco intenso, solo hay que convencerlo de que la vida sigue. Solo si tú se lo dices entenderá.

—Pero la última vez parecía bastante comprensivo...

—Solo un cinco por ciento de él, ya lo conoces, con él siempre hay que esforzarse un poco más.

Convencerla de regresar es terriblemente agotador pero lo logra, quizá es su expresión lastimera, quizá porque le deba este favor. Algo muy dentro le dice que confíe y ella puede confiar, Loki no la arrastraría de nuevo a brazos de Thor sin una razón poderosa.

..........

Heimdall la recibe con la apatía acostumbrada y Jane se pregunta por qué. Pero así es Heimdall en realidad.

—Bienvenida otra vez, Lady Foster, vi que te convencieron.

Si, Heimdall siempre es casi gracioso pero aún así logra arrancarle una sonrisa, está segura que si no es Loki, Heimdall estará atento a su seguridad.

Después de años, volver a ver a la dorada Asgard le parece increible, como una pesadilla hecha realidad. No puede evitar presionar la mano de Loki buscando su protección. Sleipnir está allí esperándola y es él que la transporta de nuevo al Palacio.

.........

Ve el cielo diáfano y a Thor muy relajado sobre el regazo de Lady Sif bebiendo hidromiel de sus manos. Ambos están ebrios y melosos a más no poder, lo están casi haciendo delante de los demás sin ningún pudor y ni siquiera se percatan de su presencia. El resto de la corte sí pero no parecen escandalizados. Que cosas terribles han de haber visto con anterioridad para que esto les resulte normal.

Jane no comprende entonces o sí lo hace pero no lo deja ver.

—Bueno, Loki, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Thor se ve bien, tengo la sospecha que no necesita olvidarme porque ni siquiera me recuerda. ¿Cinco años después crees que aún es posible reparar esto?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Aquí solo han pasado tres días.

—¿Tres días? ¿Y te demoraste tanto en regresar por mi?

—Aún tenía vestigios de esa maldición cuando te dejé ir pero todo lo que te dije es cierto. He vivido toda mi vida a la sombra de lo que disponía Thor. Él no lo ha hecho adrede pero me lo ha arrebatado casi todo, la aprobación de las masas, de las mujeres, de mi padre incluso. Él ha despertado en mí un intenso odio hacia todo lo que es su pertenencia, por eso al conocerte sentí una absurda repulsión hacia ti. Pero lo viste, aquello que teníamos en común nos unió a pesar de él, aunque te mantuviste fiel y eso me costó mi orgullo. Porque él no merece una esposa devota y fiel, pero en eso te convertirías. Eres más valiosa que todo el oro que mi padre ostenta y no hay nadie quien te pueda igualar...

—¿Ni siquiera esa mujer invierno?

Loki se sobresalta, Jane no la ha olvidado.

—¿Skadi? Debes reconocerme que me dejaste realmente necesitado, estaba dispuesto a casarme con ella para olvidarte. Hubiera sido un error tan grande como verte casada con Thor. Resentimiento que le dicen.

—Tus palabras no me conmueven, fueron cinco años, Loki.

—¿Has pensado en mi alguna vez?

Cada día un poco sí, pero no podía confesarle eso. Después de tanto, ¿cómo podría rebajarse a olvidar su rechazo? 

—Si te pido que te quedes, no por Thor, sino por mi, ¿lo harías?

Por supuesto que no, por supuesto que no, ella ha cambiado, no es más aquella ilusa que confió en Thor y firmó casi su sentencia yendose a vivir con él sin conocerlo. Nunca más se volverá a doblegar por un hombre bien parecido, ¿cómo puede verdaderamente confiar en Loki? Si él le faltara, sus enemigos aprovecharían para asestarle el golpe de gracia. Ella no puede olvidar eso.

—No, yo me quiero un poco más. Este lugar es hermoso pero también peligroso.

Loki juega su última carta, se pone de rodillas, suplicante, ahora es él el que se está rebajando. Aún así los asgardianos no se sorprenden. Parecen mansos en comparación a unos días atrás, sedados aún por efecto del tratamiento al que Loki los ha estado sometiendo.

—No te atrevas a pedirme que me case contigo, no nos conocemos tanto. Esto podría fallar, no quiero que me recuerden como la ingenua que aceptó a dos dioses sin conocerlos. Sería como tropezar con la misma piedra, te dije que ya aprendí.

Parece resuelta a rechazarlo, aunque Loki se ha ganado su aprecio, por eso aguarda un momento hasta que el otro, derrotado, se pone de pie.

—Y si yo te pido que te quedes conmigo en la Tierra, viviendo como un mortal más, tú ¿lo harías?

Loki se queda rezagado ante la propuesta, incapaz de responder si o no. No es complicada pero sí atrevida la forma de manejarse de Foster.

—Eso es jugar sucio, midgardiana... pero es admirable, demasiado inteligente para él... pero perfecta para mí.

Tiene que anunciarselo a su madre y antes que pueda lanzar alguna proclama, se marchan los dos al Bifrost, otra vez frente a Heimdall. Quizá vuelvan en tres días, ambos deben trabajar mucho en su relación.

...........

Ya de noche, Loki tiene que ayudarla a cocinar. Quema la carne, echa sal de más a las verduras y ni siquiera puede tratar bien al repartidor de pizzas pero al menos se esfuerza. Termina con la ropa sucia apestando a midgardiano y solo después de ducharse y tardarse una hora arreglando su pelo, está preparado a salir. Jane lo espera ahora en el jardín, lo hace sentarse sobre una reposera y él obedece sin saber por qué ella se queda mirando las estrellas.

—Han pasado cinco años, ¿sabes, Loki? No recuerdo mucho lo que hablabamos, guardo algo en mi memoria pero es más una ilusión que real. Sí eramos amigos, pero yo tengo amigos aquí. Hace dos años conocí a un hombre, Donald Blake. Él era agradable, supongo, pero siempre sentí que algo faltaba en él y creo que ya lo descubrí. Dos años tarde... no eras tú.

—¿Conociste a alguien? ¡Solo pasaron tres dias, Jane!

Silencio porque sí. Si fueron tres días o cinco años, mucho no importa ahora. Se vuelven rápidamente adentro, es hora de la verdad.

Su primera noche juntos.

Lo primero es cerrar las ventanas mientras Loki disfruta la vista aunque ella le pide que no mire aún.

—A mi nadie me dice qué hacer... excepto tú.

Luego Jane parece más relajada, hay un abismo entre lo que recuerda sentir por Thor y lo que siente ahora cuando Loki se desliza entre las sábanas para llegar a ella. Por el trato, las manos que bajan suavemente de manera cortés y no brusca, adorando cada centímetro de su piel. Por las palabras, Loki es hábil alentando, hace que pierda la vergüenza y se pierda un poco también. Es demasiado, el juego previo, Jane no tiene la paciencia que en Loki se destaca, quisiera detenerlo y enfocarse en aquello. Lo observa a pesar de la oscuridad, la piel pálida y la sonrisa amplia, nunca pensó que lo tendría así, tan frágil como cualquier mortal, solo para ella. Un hombre que no debe compartir ni que perderá detrás de otras féminas.

.........

Pasan meses en Midgard viviendo en una casa espaciosa en Nueva York, lo suficientemente amplia para resguardar una familia. Loki es puesto a prueba cada día, sin sirvientes regando flores a sus pies, él debe cocinar su propia comida y lavar su ropa, atender a Jane que regresa expectante ante un nuevo descubrimiento, ilusionada por la construcción de un nuevo observatorio con una capacidad mayor. Él trabaja solucionando problemas como lo hacía en Asgard, para los nuevos Vengadores, una labor que lo aburre sobremanera pero lo mantiene al menos entretenido algunos días.

Parece una vida entregada a la rutina, de casados aún sin estarlo, pero un día sin esperarlo ni anunciarse, reciben la visita de Frigga. Jane parece desbordada, la casa está algo revuelta después de su última noche de pasión pero eso la reina no debe saberlo aunque el chismoso de Heimdall pudo haberselo contado. Últimamente están algo descontrolados y Loki cree saber por qué.

Ha pasado solo un día en Asgard pero Frigga hace de cuenta que no los ve hace milenios, está por ratos sonriente mientras sorbe su té y escucha, atenta a las anécdotas que le cuentan, parece que la convivencia marcha bien, se sienten a gusto pero ella tiene algo que anunciar antes que sea demasiado tarde.

—Quiero que regresen pronto —y antes que puedan contradecirla, su vida en Midgard es ideal —Querida, estás esperando un hijo de Loki, por más que considere este mundo perfecto como los otros, el bebé necesita la vitalidad del Yggradsyl y por lo que veo, tú también.

Los ojos de Jane parecen salirse de sus órbitas, no lo vio venir, su ciclo no se ha visto interrumpido.

—¿Embarazada? No puede ser, Loki ¿cómo puede ser?

Loki no puede responder tal obviedad porque Frigga es más rápida.

—¿Cómo no habrías de estarlo? Heimdall dijo que parecían interesados en concebir. Alguna vez sus métodos iban a fallar. Noche tras noche, sin detenerse ni una vez, casi sin dormir...

—¡Mamá, ya entendimos!

—No se hagan los escandalizados, es algo natural, lo que procede es casarlos, así convertir a tu casi esposa en diosa para que pueda cargar este niño con propiedad y vivir lo suficiente para atenderlo, y atenderte... porque dijo Heimdall que siempre te espera ansiosa para...

—¡Mamá!

...........

La vida en Asgard se reparte en dos momentos, hay días en que se dedican a leer apaciblemente y a trabajar en su laboratorio de ideas, a visualizar el cielo y viajar a otros mundos, ver de cerca las estrellas; y hay días sufridos, cuando Loki debe arreglar los desastres del nuevo Rey. Entonces desaparece por un largo tiempo, un viaje tras otro como embajador, Heimdall puede contar con detalles cómo la ausencia de Jane hace que Loki arme desmanes a su alrededor. 

Vuelve a ser el dios del caos y las travesuras pero cuando regresa es un padre amoroso que recoge los juguetes del suelo y un esposo que tolera los libros revueltos a su alrededor. 

La vida familiar que siempre quiso, aún en secreto. 

Y no lo hubiera logrado sin Thor.


End file.
